A TERRIBLE MISTAKE!
by Possum101
Summary: BELLA AND JACOB SLEEP TOGETHER.BUT DON'T TELL EDWARD,BUT WHEN BELLA DISCOVERS SHE'S PREGNANT SHE TELLS EDWARD THAT HE MAY NOT BE THE FATHER.HOW WILL HANDLE IT?WILL HE BRING UP A CHILD THAT MAY NOT BE HIS OWN?THERE ARE EVEN SOME OTHER SURPRISES. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: A TERRIBLE MISTAKE!

BELLA'S POV!

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It wasn't any of Edward and mine, or even Charlie's. the bed beneath me moved. Some one else is in here! I roll over and saw who it was. I felt my blood leave my body. i felt like screaming my head off. just anything to get the scaredness out of my body.

"JACOB!" I scream and he falls out of the bed. My heart beat is going a thousand miles per hour and I'm practically have a panic attack.

We were both naked. "what happened last night?" I asked terrified of what DID happen. i remember some of last night now, Edward and i had a fight. i stormed out crying and i went to Jacob's. he was always there for me, but something else happened then just a little comforting. He looked at me with those deep brown eyes. "please tell me we didn't--" I didn't even need to finish my sentence or wait for an answer from Jacob. I knew what we did, we both did. and i felt guilt hanging off every strand of hair. Guilt was pulsing through my blood stream, it was tingling on my skin.

"OH no" was all that Jacob could say. I gathered the bed covers and covered my naked body, trying to cover myself. He buried his face in his head, guilt was lingering on him as well. it was everywhere. in the bed covers. on the bed. in his room. in the entire house. but it was mostly on my body.

"how did this happen? What's Edward gonna think!" I shouted at him, luckily he lived on his own since Billy died a few years back. Well of course it wasn't lucky I just slept with my best friend. "I'm his wife, you're his best friend! your my best friend!" I broke into tears. he out his arm around me. he was in boxers now.

"we won't tell him. We were both drunk. Besides you had a fight and--" I stopped him. Putting my hand up. "we shouldn't tell him. He'll flip and you two will get a divorce. I'll loose my best friend and you'll loose a husband. everyone knows you two are the perfect couple" he continued.

"not anymore" I said wiping my tears. "okay we won't tell him but, I just feel so guilty" I said

"I know I feel guilty too. your not the only one." he breathed heavily and then said "we'd better get change and you better go home" he said. I nodded and he left the room to let me change. i pulled on yesterday's clothes feeling the guilt build inside of me was the worst feeling i have ever had. just then i heard my ring tone go off. it was Edward.

"Edward" i whispered.

i opened my phone.

"hello?" i asked trying stop myself from crying.

_"Bella, it's me Edward"_

"hi" i said feebly.

_"I'm so sorry for that fight we had. please forgive me , i love you more than life itself." _he said, a line from his vows at our wedding, this just made me feel even more guilty.

"i-i forgive you" i said my voice breaking. he should be the one forgiving me!

_"thank you. where are you?"_ he asked i hesitated. would he guess what happened if i told him where i was? no of course he wouldn't.

"I'm at Jacob's." i could sense him tense his body, in the background.

_"okay. when are you coming back?"_ he asked still tense.

"I'm just leaving."i said putting my shoe on.

_"okay, i love you"_ he said. MORE GUILT!

"i love you too, babe" I said putting a brave act on.

_"bye"_

"bye" and i closed my phone. i broke into a sob and Jake came into the room and gave me a comforting hug (he was changed now). i pushed him away wanting to cry on my own.i wiped away my tears and put my other shoe on.

"I'd better go" i sniffed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Kay'" and with that i grabbed my bag and phone and got into my car, driving off to my house where Edward was waiting.

* * *

i opened the front door to our house. mine and Edward's house. the one that we have lived in for 3 years ,last month. i took a big breath before walking into the kitchen, where Edward was. he was sitting at the table, deep in thought. when he saw me he rushed up to be hugging me lovingly. i felt so right in his arms, yet guilt was in between he didn't know it!

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into my ear.

"it's okay" i said hugging him back how on earth would i tell him. even though i didn't plan on telling him now. what if he did find out, Jake might tell him. ahh! i must stop thinking of this, it was a stupid mistake, nothing more.

"I'll make it up to you" he promised looking me in the eyes.

"you don't have to i started it, really" it wasn't really he started it by saying he couldn't wait to move away from here and go live in new york. near his adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme. they had once lived here in Forks but they moved back to New york so Carlisle could work there as a doctor.

"no you didn't i did okay?" i nodded in agreement. there was only thing on my mind, that should be written on my face. GUILT. suddenly he picked me up taking me upstairs.

"where are we going, Ed?" i asked as he carried me fireman style up the staircase.

"to make it up to you" and I couldn't help giggling at the statement.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: YOU ALWAYS TELL A FRIEND EVERYTHING!**

This morning I woke up in the right bed, besides my darling Edward. When he said he would make it up to me he totally did. But then I remember. I slept with Jacob the guilt came back as well as worry. I had to tell someone. The truth was bottled up inside of me and it needed to be let out. I knew just who to tell and how.

I reached into my pocket of the jeans I wore yesterday and pulled out my phone. I speed dialed my best friend. It rang a few times before..

"hey Bella!" Alice beamed through the phone. She was my best friend and had been since we were 5 years old. she was always the pretty one, the one that got chatted up by all the hot boys. she even tried it with Edward before we got 'together' together. he turned her down because he liked me!

"hey alice. wanna go shopping!" didn't even need an answer from my pixie friend.

"I'll be there in ten" and she hung up. i got out of the bed and Edward woke up, he was a light sleeper.

"where you going?" he asked grabbing me from behind, his strong muscular arms wrapped around my fragile frame.

"I'm shopping with Alice. i haven't seen her in like a week" i said and went to the closet. i picked out my fav pair of skinny jeans and my black, long sleeved top.

then i heard Alice's car outside.

"bye babes," he said. and i kissed him and grabbed my bag and phone. "i love you" he called after me. GUILT GUILT GUILT.

"i love you too" i shouted as i walked down the stairs.

i walked out of the house and saw Alice's yellow car, kinda weird color, but she loves it. "hey Alice"

"hey" and she drove off towards the local mall. "so Bella what's wrong. you never ever ask me to go shopping. it's normally me who does that." she chuckled and i joyed her sheepishly.

"I'll tell you later. i need a good girly time that's all." i stated and i listened to Alice talk about her and Jasper. she had been dating him for three years and two weeks ago he popped the question! it was quite romantic about how he did it. we were having a sleepover and he climbed her balcony and had a dozen red roses. then he poposed when she asked 'what are you doing here?'. i was so jealous of her i mean at least she was faithful to him.

* * *

"so what was you wanted to tell me ,Bells?" Alice asked slurping from her were making our way back to the car with about 15 shopping bags in total.

"well you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Edward or Jasper" i said almost with a threatening voice.

"of course i won't. now come on tell me. cross my heart." she pleaded and crossed her heart.

"okay, well the other day Edward and i had a fight. it ended badly because i stormed off. i went to Jacob's house. he cheered me up by taking me clubbing and we got really really drunk." i paused taking a sip from my coffee. "then when we got back to his place we went to his bedroom and we-" i looked at Alice's face. She knew straight away from the word 'bedroom'. "we slept together" i said. it took a while for Alice to take in what I'd just told her.

"OMG" was all that came from Alice's mouth.

"i know and i feel terrible. i cheated on Edward with his best friend." i whined

"and Edward doesn't know?" she asked.

"of course ######## not!" i screamed

"I'm sorry" and she put the shopping bags in the boot and gave me a comforting hug. "how did this happen?" she asked

"like i said we were both very very drunk. and ever since, all that has gone in through my head is guilt. i just want to die or at least rewind time" i started crying.

"don't worry Bella. i mean you were really really drunk, Edward will forgive you. he's crazy about you" she said

"i know that's the problem though. he'll be heart broken, he'll kill Jacob and-- and" i just collapsed to the floor not wanting to finish the sentence.

"come on let's go to my place. we'll get Rosalie over and see what she can do to help. cos i got nothin'" she whined. i got up and got into the car.

"we can't tell Rosalie. she'll tell Edward, she is his sister" i said and wiped away tears that were just uncontrollable.

"okay, but you will have to tell Edward." she told me.

"i know" i said

"well let's talk about something less dramatic."

"okay well when i got home yesterday Edward and i had Sex as well!"

"really!" she was more shocked than ever. she changed the subject. "how was it?" she asked

"like amazing." i said " he was the best he's ever been and-- Alice can we also not talk about that okay? just take me home" i said and she turned on the car and we drove out of the car park of the mall.

* * *

it was three months since Edward and I had made up and i had slept with Jacob. oh the guilt. I was in the bathroom with Alice and we were waiting anxiously. i gasped at the two white lines that i didn't want to see.

"what does it say?" Alice asked breathing heavily and biting her fingernails. i looked at her about to burst into tears.

"it's positive" i broke into tears. i can't believe it took me two missed periods to make me realise that i might be pregnant.

"but that's a good thing. a child will surely strengthen your love with Edward." she said looking at the positive side of things. but there was no positive side.

"but when Jake and I slept together I don't think he used protection, and neither did Edward, when we made up." i whined brushing my hand through my hair.

"come here" and she gave me a hug stroking my hair. "you have to tell Edward today" she said. was she MAD!

"are you crazy. then I'd have to tell him about me and Jacob" i said opening the bathroom door. Alice followed and we went downstairs into the kitchen.

"you have to tell him though" she said again and then we saw Edward in the kitchen. Alice you stupid pixie!

"tell me what?" he asked. i looked into his golden eyes. his expression on his face. i couldn't say anything. but Alice could.

"I've got to go meet Jasper somewhere." Alice said walking out of the room, i looked on after her, and she was out of the house. i turned to Edward who walked over to me.

"i have to tell you something Edward. it's good and bad, I'm afraid" i said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"okay?" he sat down confused next to me.

"I'm pregnant" i stated he smiled and he picked me up into a hug.

"that's fantastic!" he said his smile growing. "what's the bad news?" he asked looking into my eyes, cupping my face.

"you see when i went over to Jacob's, three months ago, we got really drunk after going to a night club. and when we got back to his house, we kinda slept together" i looked away, not daring to look into his eyes or see his face. he pushed me away and sat back down. his breathing got heavy. his fist clenched.

"how could you" he asked his voice was thick.

"we were really drunk, it was a mistake. i only love you Edward." i sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry. please forgive me" i put my hand on his but he whipped his away. he stood up and paced the room, deep in thought. i could see the anger building inside of him.

He suddenly raced out of the door grabbing his keys on the way. i ran after him.

"EDWARD!" i screamed "where are you going?" i pleaded.

"I'm going to kill him" was all that came out of his mouth, through gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: SOLVING A PROBLEM**

Edward ran outside the house and I went after him. I watched him get in his silver Volvo and drive off towards La push. I ran towards my car and jump in, not bothering with my seat belt. I drove towards La push after Edward to prevent him from hurting Jake.

Even though I am married to Edward, I love Jake. They both knew this as I had to choose between the two at one point. It was three weeks before the wedding, it was disastrous. I need Emmett he'll help me.

I flipped out my phone to phone Emmett. Emmett was my big brother. He would help me prevent it. I pressed speed dial 5. It rang once before…

"_hello?"_

"Emmett it's Bella. I need your help" I said in between sobs.

"_what's wrong? Are you crying?" _he asked

"yes but I'll pick you up on the way just be ready. It's Edward, he's going to hurt Jacob" I said all too quickly, but he got the message.

"_I'm outside now. I see your car" _he said and I saw him shutting his phone outside Charlie's house. He still lived with Charlie, but was moving into Alice's and Jasper's with Rosalie.

I stopped in front of him and he got in quickly and I sped off.

"what's wrong?" he asked

"well, you know Edward and I had a fight"

"yeah?"

"well that night I spent the night at Jacob's. we went out to a night club and got really, really drunk." I said and turned the corner, we just entered La Push. "well we ended up sleeping together."

He gasped "Bella! I'm shocked"

"I know and I found out I was pregnant today, but I have no idea who the father is as the day after, I slept with Jake, I had sex with Edward."

"Mental image. Mental image. Mental image" he said trying to joke around. He always did this in a serious situation.

"this is no time to joke Emmett" I screamed. "so anyway, I do not know who the father is!" I whined, I'd been doing a whole lot of whining lately. Pregnancy hormones.

"there they are" he pointed to an angry Edward knocking on Jacob's door and shouting...

"get the #### outta here black" he shouted, now pounding on the door, until Jake came out.

"quick" I said and we both got out of the car and ran over to where Jacob had just got punched by Edward. his nose was bloodied already.

"how could you!" he shouted at Jacob. he kicked him in the stomach,i have never seen Edward this way before.

"Edward! Leave him alone" Emmett shouted before tackling Edward to the ground. He started struggling and I ran over to Jacob.

"he kinda found out" I said picking up Jacob.

"I figured that" he said standing up on his own, now.

Edward broke free and launched himself at Jake. "EDWARD!" I shouted at him and tried to grab him away from a beaten Jake. "get off him!" I screamed tears falling down my face. Emmett managed to grab hold of him again and held him. Jacob got up and ran towards Edward to get a few punches. But ended up hitting Emmett when Edward dodged it.

Emmett fell to the ground and I went to him and left the two men fighting.

"Emmett! Are you okay?" I asked looking him over. he was out cold.

I turned around and saw that they were wrestling on the ground. It switched from Edward being dominate in the fight, then Jacob, then Edward, then Jacob. It just continued until I pulled Edward off him. But he just pushed me against a tree, in the stomach. I screamed out in pain.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward said with concern instead of anger on his face. They both stopped fighting and ran over to him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I wasn't listening to him. The pain from my stomach was agonizing. The baby. the baby. is it okay?

"I'm sorry it got outta hand. Edward" Jacob said insinuating that it was his fault. Edward pushed him away from me.

"get away from her, you dog. You've done enough, getting her pregnant" he said I was shocked at what he said. Jacob's mouth hung open when he heard Edward's words. Edward looked back at me "how's the baby? is it alright?" he asked panicking.

"what?" was all that came from Jacob.

"you heard. you slept together and YOU got her pregnant" he said nearly crying. that was one of the many reasons i loved Edward, he wasn't afraid to hide his feelings.

"Edward" I started he looked at me. "he didn't get me pregnant, you did. I'm sure of it." I reassured him, but he didn't agree with it. I rubbed his arm but he flinched away. my stomach suddenly felt like a knife went through it. i cried out in pain.

"how do you know that Isabella" he asked touching my stomach.. "huh? It could be that monsters child in there" he said pointing at Jacob and looking at my stomach.

"well it could be that sick animal's" Jacob said and they both stood up staring each other down.

"what did you say?" Edward said through gritted teeth. Emmett stood up pushing them away from each other.

"you heard. What kind of person hit's the woman he loves?" Jacob said. they tried to hit each other but Emmett was strong enough to keep them apart.

"uh guys" I interrupted. "the baby" I said panicking, i practically shouted. They calmed down and Edward knelt down next to me.

"let's get to the hospital" he said "Emmett" he motioned Emmett to help me up. How could he not even help me to the car? Well I did cheat on him, but unintentionally. i had to prove Edward that i was carrying his child. i knew it was his.

I grabbed Edward "I'll prove it to you that this is your child." I said looking him in the eyes, "I'm going to get a paternity test done." he nodded

"okay but what if--" he started

"what if it's mine" Jacob said interrupting Edward and he gave Jake a death glare.

"I'm going to keep it either way" I stated ,they all were gob smacked. Again! Jacob's look was the most surprised."that's right. I'll bring it up if it's Edward's or not. With or without any of you!" I shouted and walked towards the car, clutching my aching stomach.

"I'll understand if you don't come to the hospital Edward" i said. Emmett followed getting into the driver's drove off and i looked back to see both men talking, more like arguing. they were pushing each other, but then stopped(thank god) and they walked away from each other. Edward got in his Volvo and drove behind us and Jacob got on his motor bike and drove after us.

* * *

**hey I'll understand if you don't review. you don't even have to give an opinion you can give me ideas for future chapters. it'll be great if i get writers block.**

**so please,please, please review and give ideas.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: THE TRUE HEART BREAK

We got out of the car and entered the hospital. We went to reception and they got me a cubicle straight away. It wasn't busy at all which was good because it would be quick. I sat down on the cubicle's bed. As soon as I had sat down, Edward had come in and so had Jacob.

"hi" Edward said, barely whispering.

"hi. Edward" I said he flinched as I said his name. "thanks for coming" I said and smiled at him. my stomach had another sharp pain and i gasped. Edward was about to walk over, but i signaled him to not. He sat down on the chair next to the bed. We were awkwardly silent for a while until the doctor came in.

"so Bella. What can I do for you today" he said smiling at me. He was a young doctor and he had always had a thing for me. This always made Edward mad. Because I had been in here so many times he knew my name and had also developed a crush on me.

"nothing much,just my stomach is having really sharp pains." I said and Emmett chuckled slightly, he was trying to break up the awkwardness.

"uh Bella" Jacob said "you forgot one more thing" he said and we knew what he meant.

"oh yeah.I'm pregnant and I er… need a um… paternity test done, please" I said those two words quietly.

"okay" the doctor said and he gave me a weird look before reaching for the curtains. "I'll go ask" he left the room.

"Edward, Jake." he looked at me but not at my face, why wouldn't he. I needed to talk to Jake and Ed alone. "can you leave for a second, Emmett." he nodded and left.

"I have to go meet up with Rosalie anyway. I'm taking your car" he said on the way out. I couldn't reply no because he was already gone.

I turned to Edward. "Edward you have to understand that it was only a mistake, nothing else. We were both really, really drunk and you must know it meant absolutely nothing." I said and a tear drop flowed down my face. He wiped it away with his thumb. He was looking at me now.

"it's true. I would never sleep with her if I was aware of what I was doing. You're my best friend and she's your wife. She doesn't love me. That's why she choose you, all those years back. If you remember" Jacob said helping me tell Edward the truth.

"I remember and I know you love me, , The ring on my finger is heavy" I gasped but put a hand on mine "and I'm just so heart broken." his voice was breaking. " yet, I only want you to mend it" he smiled slightly, the sight I'd been looking for.

"guys. I know I've already asked this question, but… what are we going to do if it is mine?" we stood in silence for a while. And I broke it.

"Edward, would you stay?" I asked him, I couldn't bare to not live with him if he said no. he didn't say anything.

"Jake? Would you?" I asked him, he looked at me with his deep brown eyes.

"yes. I would to only support the child" he answered. I smiled at him. This was his way of life. He wouldn't back away from his mistakes or a challenge for that matter.

"thank you" I sighed with relief. "Edward, if it is yours, will you help me bring it up, even after all of this" I felt the need to cry, thinking he would say no, but there were no tears left for me to cry.

"I need time to think" he began "I need to be left alone for a while." I stared at him wide eyed.

"what do you mean?" I asked worry in my voice, that I may loose him.

"I need to go away for a while" he stood up, clearly leaving. these words were a true heart break.

"don't go Edward" he didn't say anything.

"dude, you can't leave her while she's three months pregnant" Jacob grabbed his arm to stop him, but Edward pulled away.

"how- how long will you be?" I asked panicking.

"don't know, until I know what to do." covered my mouth to stop myself from crying. "but I will be here for the birth, mine or not." and with that he ran off down the corridor. Then the nurse came in.

"hi Bella" she beamed, she knew me as well. "back again. with a child" she chuckle, not the right time for laughing, that's for sure.

"right so what have we" me and Jacob now, since Edward left "got to do for this stupid paternity test" I said wiping away tears and sighing. Jacob handed me a tissue. "thanks" I said to him.

"well we need to wait another month for a safer result." she had a thing for Jacob. When I came in here a few months back her and Jacob got talking. She like him but he thought she was to clingy. I can see why she would like him. He's 6 foot 2, short black hair, nice eyes and had muscles. Not that I like him just I can see why she would.

"okay and how long will it take to get the results?" Jacob asked in a impatient voice.

"it'll take about a month, two moths for the results" the doctor said looking at my notes. "right nurse, can you check the baby and when she's given the all clear, she may go.

The nurse nodded and began to check my stomach.

* * *

later that day i was at home, Jacob had dropped me off. we had been at the hospital for 5 hours and i was exhausted. i needed a friend. i needed Edward but he was gone. some of his clothes were gone, his wallet, phone, computer and even our wedding photo was gone.

i decided to phone Alice and see if she could get over here. she was the only one who could possibly help me in this situation. i opened up my flip phone.

"Alice?" i asked

_"hello? Bella is that you?"_ i heard her pixie voice.

"yeah can you come over. i really need you. something bad happened when you were gone" i said.

_"sure" _she sighed

"I'm not interrupting anything am i?" i asked.

_"no i can save this outfit for next time Jasper and i make love"_ she giggled. and i heard a sigh in the background. Jasper.

"no way! you got him to do fantasy!" i was all hyped up. it's like she has the power to cheer someone up just by talking.

_"uh huh"_ she squealed. _"I'll be right there, okay!"_

"thank you so much, Alice. and sorry for interrupting"

_"it's fine he just gave a sigh of relief"_ she giggled again.

_"not i didn't"_ i heard Jasper say in the background.

_"yeah yeah. I'll be there in about an hour"_ she chirped.

"why an hour"

_"first i have to take care of some business"_ and she giggled down the phone and i heard Jasper say.

_"yes!"_ and he growled. i laughed at this, Jasper was a weird person, but he and Alice made the perfect couple.

"whatever"i said "bye" and i closed my phone laughing my head off. then i remembered why i asked her over. it made me turn unhappy,again.

i needed to cry but i was all cried out. i just collapsed on OUR bed wearing one of his hoodies. it smelled of him and i loved this smell. i just breathed it in before falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: A LITTLE HELP FROM ALICE

"Bella. Bella! Wake up Bella!" Alice said shaking me so I would wake up. "are you okay?"

"not really. Edward's left. He didn't give an answer when I asked if it was his baby would he stay. And Jacob might be the father to this child I'm carrying." I started crying.

Alice starting cooing me to calm down. I slowly did. "tell me exactly what happened". she said "but let's go downstairs and get you food. You're eating for two now" she smiled at me. I nodded and I got up. We walked down stairs into the kitchen and I opened the fridge. I noticed ham slices and cheese and decided to make a sandwich.

"want anything?" I asked have heartedly.

"nah I'm good" she said and once I'd made my sandwich we sat down in the lounge. I sat down in Edward's chair, it smelled so nice and so like Edward. I'd never noticed how comfy it was.

"so tell me what happened" she asked sitting on the couch, opposite the chair I was sitting on.

"well when YOU left"

"sorry" she said giving me an innocent look.

"when you left. I told Edward that I was pregnant, he was so happy, but when I said that it might be his or Jacob's he went silent, pushed me away and then he said 'I'm going to kill him' and he left and went to La Push" Alice gasped "then, when I went there I took Emmett with me and they started fighting. Emmett got hit, Jacob was beat up and Edward pushed me towards a tree. I sprained my wrist" I waved my arm in the air lightly. " then we went to the hospital and asked for a paternity test and to fix my arm, obviously. Then when we were in the cubicles Emmett had to go and I was left with Jake and Ed. I asked them both if they would help if it was Jacob's and I asked Edward if he would help if it was his, also. Edward didn't answer any of the questions and said he needed space and left" a tear ran my cheek and I wiped it away.

"I can't believe he would leave you. I mean I know why but while your pregnant?" she sat on the arm of the chair and hugged me. "what did Jacob say?"

"he said he would help me. I suppose that one good thing" I said

"well it is at least if Edward says no, which he won't, you'll have someone to help you with the child. Well I mean I'll help obviously, if you make me god mother" she said and nudged me playfully. this was cheering me up. I chuckled

"of course you can be the god mother." I said and turned to hug her.

"you can come live with me and Jasper if you want, until Edward gets back." she said getting up.

"thank you. I so glad I have a friend like you" I said and I stood up as well. "I'll leave of course when you and Jasper wanna have Sex though" I said and we giggled. We giggled still at the word sex and anything to do with it. We sounded like little school girls. "how was your 'business' with Jasper today." i said using my index and middle finger as speech marks.

"it was amazing ,thank you. I'll definitely return to that business trip." we giggled again "You can come over now if you want. I read that when you loose a loved one staying in the house they lived in doesn't help. Even though you haven't lost him, I don't want to risk it, with a hormonal pregnant woman" I chuckled slightly.

"okay I'll pack a few things." I said and I walked up the stair case and went into my room to pack. "by the way can you book a scan for the baby tomorrow while i pack." i asked.

"sure thing" she said and flipped open her phone and went downstairs in search of a phone book.

i packed some clothes in my small suitcase. i pack at least 4 outfits and trainers. after five minutes of packing Alice came in." okay your scan is tomorrow at three o'clock and i'm coming with you" she said and she smiled.

"great." i said

"i know it may not be my place to say but I think you should bring Jacob. you know seeing as he may be the father" she said not smiling anymore.

" i agree I'll call him tomorrow before my appointment" i said and continued packing.

* * *

we arrived at Alice and Jasper's really late. it was past midnight, but Jasper didn't mind. he was watching TV. Alice and i walked in on Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie shouting at the TV, they were watching wrestling.

"oh come on that was 3, you stupid ref" Emmett shouted.

"this is ###### up" Rosalie shouted at the TV.

"this is fake" Alice said sitting down next to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek.

"shut up" Emmett said annoyed.

"shh" Rosalie said.

"hi Bella" jasper turned around and saw me.

"come here" he said with open arms and gave me a bear hug. i felt safe but it wasn't the same without Edward. "are you okay?" he asked as he sat back down.

"not really" everyone was listening now, even Rosalie and Jasper knew now. but luckily they were all on my side, except for Rosalie. she has always hated me. "Edward left. i don't know where he's gone or anything! he said he needed time on his own." i tried not to cry and it worked.

"I'll kill him" Emmett shouted.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie shouted hitting him across the back of the head.

"what? he left Bella!" he backed up.

"and? she slept with Jacob" she fought back.

"they were drunk" Jasper intervened.

"so what? she's going to bring up a child that isn't her husband's" she smiled evilly at me.

"just shut up, Rosalie" i shouted at her.

"why should i?"

"perhaps Emmett might like to know about a little something that happened say... two moths ago." i smiled at her. i liked fighting back, it gave me confidence.

"you wouldn't dare" she threatened.

"try me. I'm a hormonal pregnant women. i could do anything"

"what happened two months ago?" Emmett asked he looked at Rosalie.

"nothing. don't worry about it babe" she assured him. i liked my new attitude, i could finally have the courage to stand up to Rosalie.

"okay" he said assured.

"sorry Bella. I'm just still angry from Edward leaving and going to--" she stop.

"go where?" Alice asked.

"i don't know" she said clearly lying.

"yes you do. you just wouldn't tell us. tell us now" jasper demanded.

"listen if you respect him, just leave him to think. i mean he's just learnt that his best friend and his wife slept together. he's just found out that the child that Bella's carrying might not be his!" she looked so serious, more serious than she was normally. "just give him his time"

I took in what she just said and for once, i agree with her. he does need his time and he needs to be alone, away from distractions. "i agree, I'm sorry Rosalie. i'm just hormon--" i stop suddenly. i felt sick. even though it was late at night, i was having morning sickness. "i gotta go!" i said and rushed to the bathroom.

i vomited. it was so disgusting and terrible. someone came and held my hair back. it was Rosalie, which was really weird and ... well just plain weird.

"why are YOU helping me?" i asked in a huff.

"because your my sister-in-law. and i feel really bad, we need to talk, you know. bond. we never got to know each other when you met my brother." she said.

"i know, we have been kind of bitchy to each other, the past five years"i chuckled and vomited again, before flushing the toilet. i cleaned my teeth out with water from the tap. "how about we talk tomorrow, because i am so tired at the moment" i said and we exited the room.

"okay. night Bella" she smiled at me. WEIRD.

"night" and i went through to the lounge where the others were. "i'm going to go to sleep" i said.

"okay" they all said in unison.

"I'll show you your room" Alice said and she got up, to show me my room. Jasper hit her on the bum and she giggled. and we walked up the stairs.

"here's a question" i started "how come Edward would tell his sister,Rosalie where he was, but not his brother,Jasper" i asked.

"i think it's because he knows that Rosalie won't tell you where he is. he also knows that i'll be able to get it out of Jasper. by starving him of sex" we giggled again at that word. she opened a door and it showed it was a bedroom. my bedroom. it was a simple room with a bed, closet, bed side table, a mirror, dressing table and picture that Alice drew when she was in art collage." how is it?" she asked

"it's perfect. i'm going to go collapse on that bed, okay?" i laughed slightly and as soon as my head hit that pillow i fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: THE ULTRASOUND

I woke up this morning feeling slightly happier and better, until I had morning sickness. I rushed to the bathroom and practically vomited my inner organs. I felt better afterwards anyways. I walked into my room to see it was 2 pm! I had never slept more than ten hours before. Having a baby did have its prospects. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. I just put on trainers, I didn't bother making myself presentable.

Just as I was finished changing, as if on cue, Alice and Rosalie came into the bedroom. "hey morning sleepy head" Alice beamed and jumped in the air, landing gracefully on my bed.

"morning" I said.

"your appointment's at three, by the way" oh yea I remember now. "remember to call Jacob" she said before galloping out of the room into her and Jasper's room.

"hey bells" Rosalie said the room was filled with awkwardness.

"hey" I replied. She sat down on my bed and I joined her.

"so what do you wanna do to bond" she asked smiling at me. WEIRD!

"dunno you got any ideas?" I asked dreading what ever comes out of her mouth next.

"how about we get our nails done after your scan?" that was quite I cool idea and I've always asked to have my nails done but Alice never said yes. She liked keeping her nails as natural as possible.

"that'd be great" I beamed back and she smiled. She rose up from the bed.

"I'll see you around four then. I'll come pick you up" and she walked out of the room in a mature manner, unlike Alice.

"bye" I said and looked at the time again. I should call Jacob really. I picked up my phone from the bed side table. I speed dialled number three. It rang a few times before I heard Jacob's voice.

"_hello?" _he asked

"hey Jake. It's Bella" I said and we could both feel the awkwardness.

"_oh hey" _he said depressed.

"I called because I have an ultrasound today and I thought it would be good, if you could come. I mean if you might be the father then I thought you might what to see the baby, or what ever." I said and I scratched the back of my hair. I waited a few moments until he finally spoke.

"_sure." he said "I'll come pick you up"_

"okay It's at three today. It's at the doctors." I said

"_great I'll see you in 20 minutes" _he said _"bye" _

"bye Jake" and the line went dead. I walked downstairs but as soon as I hit the bottom step, I had to go! I ran to the toilet, downstairs holding my mouth as I ran. And of course I felt horrible afterwards and wanted to throw up even more.

__________________________________________________________________

I looked out of the house and saw Jacob's bike. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house and down the drive.

"hi Jacob" I smiled at him he smiled back.

"hey. Can we talk?" he asked.

"sure but let's talk at the hospital." I said and hopped on the back of the black motorcycle. I put on the helmet, Jake passed me and grabbed Jacob from behind. We sped towards the hospital, going 50 mph and only just missing cars in the traffic jams. "Jake slow down" I shouted over the roar of the engine. "I am a pregnant women here. Let me live to see my baby" I screamed. He heard.

" fine" he said and he slowed down. We were at the hospital within five minutes after the lorry incident. I got off the death machine.

"next time I'm driving" I said and we laughed. We laughed so hard. I haven't laughed with Jacob since THAT night.

"I can't remember the last time I've had a good laugh" he said between laughs, but of course he knew when.

"let's go" I said and we walked in through the automatic opening doors. We walked over to reception where a women my age was chewing gum and flipping a pencil between her index and middle finger.

"hello how my I help you" cheer up bitch you look like you should be in the ####### hospital as a patient.

"I'm here to have my ultrasound" I said confidently "my name's Bella Swan." I continued.

"okay go sit over there and wait for the doctor" she said. God, go down a few depression pills, bitch. No wonder some people are scared of hospitals. Wow my hormones are making me think some crazy things.

"thanks" Jacob said and he steered me to the seating area.]

"what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"oh yeah" he cleared his throat "well I wanted to talk about the birth, appointment, and well, the actual baby." he said and chuckled slightly.

"oh well. If it is your baby I want you to be there." he smiled and I gave him a smile back "I also want you to be here if Edward's gone." I sighed "if he's not here, I can't think of anyone else I'd want with me" he smiled again. I loved his smile, it was so friendly and warm.

"I'll be there. I promise you" he looked dead serious and he looked into my eyes, which made me believe him, 100 percent.

"you don't know how much that makes me happy." I hugged him and he hugged me back. It wasn't awkward at all. It was just right.

"so," he clapped his hands together "what aren't you lonely all alone" he asked concerned.

"I'm staying at Alice's actually." I said

"really? Isn't it really crowded there? You know Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and a pregnant Bella" I chuckled and let out a sigh. "there's only 3 bedrooms and it's small."

"I suppose it will be, but where else am I going to stay. I don't want to stay at Edwards and mine." I rubbed my face with both of my hands.

"you could stay with me" Jacob offered.

"you know why I can't stay." I said referring to our one night stand.

"I know, but this time we'll both be sober" he said

"I'll see how it works out at Alice's and then I'll think about" I said. i grabbed a magazine and then suddenly threw it back done. i had just thought of something. "Jacob, you do realise that if she says I'm less than three months pregnant, that it won't be yours" i said all in a rush, but he understood.

"oh my god. so if she says twelve weeks, then i am a father" he brushed his right hand through his short black hair. it looked like he was ripping his hair out.

"so we might not need the paternity test" i said getting excited. i let out a sigh of relief, as i knew that it might definitely be Edward's baby. Just then the doctor came out.

"Bella Cullen?" she said and Jake I stood up and she showed me inside the medium sized office. "so do you know how far along are you?" she asked getting a pair of gloves.

"i don't know" i said smiling.

"that's fine we'll work it out of the screen. so let's get started. Bella if you can just sit up here" she patted the chair "and pull your shirt up" i sat down on the chair. it was very cushiony. i then pulled up my shirt and the doctor pulled out a tube of the gel. "it may be a bit cold." she warned. she squirt some of my belly and i flinched a bit, from the cold. then she rolled out the gel, with the sensor.

"right,well that's your womb. and that thing there,"she pointed to the object on the screen"that's your baby. congratulations, Bella." she smiled at me and then to Jacob. "and to you too"

"I'm not the father. i'm just a friend" he said, shocked.

"okay" she said, curiously.

"how long along am i pregnant?" i asked.

"well i would say you are... three months pregnant" my eyes widened in shock and so did Jacob's. "i'll leave you two along for a second" and she left the room. leaving a stunned Jacob and a gob smacked me.

"we have to do the paternity test" i said and i tried to fight back tears.

"that's my baby" Jacob had said. he was walking towards me. he looked at the screen, more intently.

"it might be your baby" i corrected.

"i know but still. i like the feeling of becoming a dad" he smiled, to himself. i have to admit though. he did look pleased to be a dad. so either was i was facing a broken hearted man.


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION FOLKS. I WAS CHANGING THE CHAPTER TWO TO THREE MONTHS PREGNANT, BUT I FORGOT TO ADD IT TO THE STORY. FORGIVE ME PLEASE**

__________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 7: A BIG SURPRISE

It has been five months since Jacob and I had THAT night. It has also been five months since Edward and I had sex (that night). He was still gone and I hadn't heard from him, except Rosalie who says he is doing alright. I am also five months pregnant and today Jacob and I had gone to the hospital for the paternity test. We had taken my car today, ever since Jacob can't be trusted with a pregnant woman on his bike.

"hey Bella" Rosalie said cheerfully to me. We were now practically best friends the two of us.

"hey Rosalie" I said back and I dumped myself on the sofa. My bump was starting to show, but the baby hadn't started kicking yet. It was healthy and everything, but it hadn't kicked yet. The doctor said it would be any day now.

"the baby kicked yet?" Rosalie said sitting down next to me, flipping through the channels.

"nope" I said depressed.

"well I know something that'll cheer you up" she said.

"what" I asked looking at her slowly.

"you'll have to wait…" she looked at her watch "another half an hour" she said.

I started getting excited now and I got up slightly "tell me, please. I need cheering up" I pouted.

"not gonna tell" she said with a smirk on her face.

"please tell me. The appointment was depressing " I lied.

"no it wasn't" Alice said prancing in "you said it went fine"

"you know too" I whined. She nodded and I slumped down. Then I had an idea. "does Emmett know" I asked

"yes why?" Rosalie asked.

"no reason" I said smiling to myself. "I can get anything out of Emmett" I said getting up.

"not this time" Rosalie said holding me back. And I sat back down. "I said I would starve him of sex for a year, if he told you" she said and Alice and I giggled.

"that is definitely gonna keep him from telling me" i said and it WAS true!

"your just gonna have to wait" Alice said smiling a cheeky smile.

"fine" I said in a huff. "what shall we do to pass the time?" I asked.

"dunno. Could tease Emmett" Alice offered.

"seems fun. What shall we do?" Rosalie asked, sitting up. We thought long and hard for five minutes.

"I got it" I said snapping my fingers. "we can water bomb him, as they're playing football outside" I said they both smiled and rushed out of the room. I waited for seven minutes and they came in with six water balloons filled with water. They gave me a light blue balloon and dark green one.

"let's do this" Alice said and we walked outside with the balloons behind our backs. The boys were too busy caught up in the game to notice the girls had walked outside. They took their aim (all were aiming for Emmett).

"fire" Rosalie shouted and they threw the balloons at Emmett.

"hey!" Emmett shouted. He was drenched and Jasper was laughing uncontrollably and so were we. "why did you guys have to do that!" he shouted and he gave his hair a shake and water sprayed everywhere.

"cos we felt like it" I shrugged.

"we were bored waiting for Bella's surprise" Alice admitted.

"really? Well.." he looked at his watch "there's only ten minutes to go" he said. We began walking inside and Emmett went upstairs to get changed. the doorbell rang.

"he's early" Rosalie whispered under her breath. She got up and opened the door. I heard voices, one of them was Rosalie's and the other one was familiar. i just couldn't put my finger on it. i walked over to the lounge door, to get a better view. i saw the most beautilful sight ever.

"Bella" Edward said as he breathed out.

"Edward?" i asked unsure if i was actually seeing him. he ran up to me and hugged me.i hugged him back and hugged him tight. without hurting the baby. i breathed in his wonderful scent.

"i missed you so much" he said. as he spoke i memorized his voice.

"so have i" i said. i shed tears of joy. he cupped my face with his gentle hands. he gave me a deep kiss. he hugged me again. then i felt something. a kick. the baby!

"what was that?" he asked.

"the baby kicked" i said and i put my hands over my swollen belly. everyone came piling into the small hallway. they all place their hands on my belly and then it kicked again! they all flinched and backed away, except for Edward. "that's the first time it's kicked" i said astonished. "because of you" i whispered to him, no one else heard it.

"wow" he whispered. i gazed at him as he felt the baby kick out of control. he smiled and i smiled. everyone was talking amongst eachother in whispers and had all crack open a beer. "bye guys we're going. I'll come back for Bella's suitcase tomorrow" He looked up at me (he was still kneeling) and smiled at me . "let's go home" he said and he got up and we walked out of the house. i got into his car. it smelled so much like him. i just inhaled the sweet scent of Edward.

we were home within ten minutes and i was amazed by how much i missed this place. our home. i looked on the mantle piece and saw our wedding picture back on it. everything was back in place.

"where did you go?" i asked Edward as we sat at the couch.

"here and there" he replied. it still wasn't enough for me though. he flipped through the channels, very quickly.

"Edward." he looked at me "where did you go?" i asked with a more stricter tone.

"it's not any of your business Bella" he said and i could see tension building between us.

"i want to know where the father of my child was" i said grinding my teeth.

"but it might not be mine, will it Bella?" he said. this made me angry. i stormed out of the room and went upstairs. i slammed the bedroom door and lied down on our bed. i laid down on my side and began to quietly cry. stupid hormones. He had ruined the perfect reunion by saying that.

i heard the door open behind me. i turned to see Edward sitting down at the end of the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry" he said and he put a hand on my thigh but i brushed it away. "I'm sorry, Bella. i was just angry and stressed." he said and he moved closer to me. i sat up and wiped away my tears.

"your not the only one who's stressed" i pointed out.

"i know I'm sorry" he said and he put an arm around my shoulders. i layed my head on his lap and he brushed my hair.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. it's all my fault. ii was the one who slept with Jake." i said and i let out a big sigh.

"it's not your fault. you were drunk and i forgive you" he said and he kissed me on the side of my head.

"do you really?" i questioned him.

"i do truly" he said and i got up and faced him. the baby kicked again. i let out a soft chuckle and cupped my belly.

"the baby kicked again" i said being careful of my words.

"the baby? so you don't know what it is yet?" he asked.

"well i didn't want to know, i wanted to wait for you though." i said "Jacob knows though" i said quietly, but he heard. i heard his breathing get louder.

"why does he know" he asked, trying to not to shout.

"well,since you been gone Jacobs been coming to the appointments" i said and i brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "i thought that if he was the father then he might wanna come. but i'm sure it is yours" i assured him. i stroke his right cheek. he looked into my eyes.

"i'm not mad" he said. his breathing returning to normal now "i mean i was away, you wanted someone with you" he said.

"are you okay with it?" i asked

"yeah" he said.

"well from now on it's just you, me and the baby going to the appointments" i stated proudly.

"uh wrong" he said this confused me. "our baby" he said and he kissed me passionately. he got on top of me.

"the baby" i warned him. knowing what was going to happen.

"I'll be careful" he said "it's been five months without you" he said and he kissed me in my special spot. "please?" he begged as he trailed kisses down my body.

"fine" i said giving in.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:DISCOVERY!

i was now six months pregnant and had a bit of a bump. Jacob still visited but didn't come to the appointments. it was always awkward between the three of us. the three being him, Edward and me.

Edward was being was being really helpful and had decided to forget about the father situation until the results came back. it was really weird actually because i thought he would be much more difficult with the situation. he did every thing for me. the cooking, cleaning, getting me food and everything else. when he wasn't doing that he would snuggle up with me, feeling the baby kick and go shopping for the baby. he had become a real father, even though he **was** the father.

this morning i woke up cuddled next to Edward, his arm draped tightly around the baby. i felt hungry, well the baby was. i kissed his hand and pulled it off me. i walked downstairs and made some toast. when i mean some i mean four pieces with marmite and jam, together! this baby had me craving weird cravings. i walked back upstairs to see Edward awake and looking at our wedding photo. i put my toast down on the bed side table and stand beside Edward.

"the happiest day of my life" i said proudly. he put the photo down and pulled me in for a hug.

"mine too" he agreed and he kissed me passionately. the baby kicked again, signaling it was awake. i chuckle. we broke apart.

"this baby is trying out for the soccer team already." he laughed.

"yeah" he agreed and he felt the baby kick. "remember when we first met?" he asked. i course i did. "we were fifteen."

"yep, would of been so much easier if i wasn't dating Jake" i said. i laid back down on the bed on my back. Edward joined me, resting his head on a pillow so he was facing my bump. he drew circles with his finger on my bump.

"i know. i always stayed a friend, even though i wanted to be so much more" he said and he kissed my belly and then looked back at me.

" to be honest" i began "i wanted you the moment i laid my eyes on you" i said and i kissed him passionately. "you know technically i never cheated on Jake" i said playing with his hair. "he knew it was over when i saw him kiss that cheerleader" i stated.

"you came over to my house" he said. we knew the story off by heart.

"you comforted me"

"one thing led to another"

"it was my first time" i said referring to the sex.

" the best i had ever had" he said. he raised six fingers.

"including me?" i asked. he nodded and kissed me sweetly. i heard the letter box clunk and i groaned. i got up.

"you don't have to go. i don't want you to go without me" i moaned.

"come with me then" i begged and he obeyed. we walked down the stairs to the door. i was carried by Edward actually. i walked over to the big brown envelope. Edward picked it up and i gasped. "the results" i breathed. i began crying silently, letting tears roll down my cheek.

Edward noticed me crying and turned to face me. he cupped my face and wiped my tears with his soft thumbs. "it'll be alright" he said looking into my eyes with his beautiful green ones. "i'll stay and love both of you no matter what one paper says. i love you and those months i was away from you were pure agony. i can't even imagine what an eternity without you would be like." he kissed me gently on the lips and we went back to looking at the envelope.

"i'll call Jacob" i sighed and walked to the phone.

"let's get this over with" he said. i dialled Jacob and he picked up after four rings.

"what?" he asked grodgy. clearly only just got up.

"hey Jake. it's Bella" i said.

"hey" he said happier but still tired. "what can i do you?" he asked.

i took a deep breath before saying "the test results are here."

he waited for a few moments before saying "and, what do they say?" he asked.

"can you come over. so we can get this over with." i said. i looked at Edward who was sitting at the table. he was still holding the envelope. he was waiting to rip it open.

"i'll be there in ten" he said before putting down the phone. i walked over to Edward he pulled me onto his lap. i began crying again and he cradled me. he rested his head on my shoulder.

"it'll be fine." he encouraged.

"yeah" i sniffed "i know who's name it'll say" i said confidently. "the one who's ring is on my finger" he smiled and kissed me.

"i think that too" he agreed.

* * *

we were all round the table. i was at the head of the table, though i was leaning more of Edward's way. Edward and Jacob were either side of me. i was holding the envelope that held the future and it felt heavy. metaphorically speaking. they were both eyeing the envelope and i decided to break the silence.

"lets get this over with" i said with a neutral tone. i peeled open the envelope. "what ever it says i want both of you to be part of the baby's future." i stated.

"of course" Edward said taking my hand.

"same here" Jacob said. i smiled at both men and pulled the piece of paper out. it read what i thought who it would be.

"well?" they asked in unison.

"it's" i smiled "Edward's" they both let out a sigh. Edward and i stood up. we hugged each other tightly and i cried slightly.

"thank god" he whispered in my ear. i looked over at Jacob, he looked disapointed. i broke my embrace with Edward and walked over to Jake.

"Jake" i started "i'm sorry" i hugged him and he hugged back "i know how much you wanted to be a daddy" i whispered to him.

"it's fine. it's probably for the best any way" he said. i kissed him on the cheek and the doorbell went.

"who's that?" i asked the two of them.

"i'll get it" Jake offered. we heard the door open and voice''s voice and a woman's. "Edward?" Jake called out.

Edward walked to the door and i followed him. he suddenly tensed up. i looked to see a strawbeery blonde woman about my age. she smiled when she saw Edward.

"Eddie!"she sang in her girly voice and she ran to him and hugged him. my jaw dropped and so did Jake's. What the ####? who the #### was this woman? Edward pushed her away.

"what are you doing here Tanya?" he asked as though they were the only people in the room.

"what's going on Edward?" i asked. i felt my heart racing behind my rib cage. she looked at me then my bump and gave me evils.

"snap" she sneered at me.

"huh?" i asked

"h'm pregnant too" she stated "with Eddie's child" i gasped . i walked away from Edward to Jacob. he caught me just as i collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: THE TRUTH

i felt like i had just been stabbed by a knife in my heart. i almost fainted but Jacob caught me. i stood up but Jacob still proped me up.

"what?" i almost shouted at her.

"i'm pregnant" she smiled and hugged Edward again but he just pushed her away, again.

"i gotta sit down" i said walking through to the kitchen and collapsing in the nearest chair. Everyone had followed me. Jacob sat next to me, not letting either one of them near me. "we have to talk" i said nearly bursting into tears.

"i can explain" Edward said.

"really? so you can explain why this tarte is saying she's pregnant with your child." he was silent, but Tanya spoke.

"i'm guessing your the wife" she stated putting a hand on her hip. "i'm here for MY Edward. he said he loved me and was prepared to leave you for me." i gasped and cried. Jacob put his arms around me.

"she's lying Bella. you can't believe her." he looked at Jake. "Get off her" he yanked him off me. Jacob was about to retalliate but i put my hand up to stop him.

"so tell me the truth then" i said

"i was drunk and it was 100% a mistake" he said.

"and you slept with her?" i asked even though i knew the answer.

"yes" he confessed. she was smiling her evil smile.

"and did you use protection?" i asked. he didn't say anything. i got up to leave.

"Jacob can i come round yours?" i asked him.

"sure"he said helping me with my coat. i grabbed the paternity test as i left the room.

"don't go, please" Edward asked with pleading eyes. he grabbed my hand. "i'm really sorry and i regret everything"

"no he doesn't" Tanya said butting in. "the morning after he said he had no regrets. in fact he was begging for more. he also said i wa sthe best he's ever had" she sneered. Jacob went outside to get the bike and i could hear the engine outside. i ran outside and he followed.

"she's lying Bells" he said and he grabbed my hand again.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" i shouted and i pulled away. i looked at my wedding finger and slid off the engagement ring and the wedding ring. i knew i might regret this.

"don't go. your the only woman I've ever truly love." he begged. his green eyes were teary. before i got on the bike i grabbed his hand.

"here" i said and i handed the two rings that were on my finger. "now you have her" and i got on the bike and Jacob and i sped away. i cried silently into the back of his jacket.

* * *

we arrived at Jacobs house and i instantly broke into tears. Jacob put his arms around me. i felt so safe in his arms. it was like the way Edward held me.

"i hate him so much" i said crying into his chest.

"i know. he's a bastard Bella. he doesn't ####### deserve you" he said.

"why... how could he do this?" i asked "what am i going to do?" i whined. he stroked my hair with his hand.

"i don't know"

"can i stay the night?" i asked him. "i don't wanna stay over at Alice's, Rosalie will be there"

"of course the guest room is finally ready"he said smiling proudly.

"thanks" i kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

it was eight o'clock now and i was tired. i was watching TV with Jacob, snuggled into his warm chest.

"I'm going to bed" i stated and i got up. my stomach rumbled and i blushed. he chuckled.

" i never get tired of you blushing. i'll bring you up a sandwich" he said and i wlaked up the stairs. five minutes later he brought up a sandwich and i gobbled it down.

"thanks" i complimented.

"welcome" he said and he laid across the guest bed, resting his head on a pillow. i flinched as the baby kicked.

"what?" he asked in a slight panic.

"just the baby kicking" i assured him. he let out a sigh and i chuckled. "oh no i'm dying from a baby kicking" i said sarcastically.

"ha ha. very funny" he said giving a chuckle.

"i know i am" i boasted, sarcastically.

"may I?" he asked holding his hand out to my belly.

"sure" i grabbed his hand and placed it lightly on my belly. his smile grew as he felt the baby kick. he looked just like a proud father. why didn't i choose him all those years back. he would of been a better husband, that's for sure. it would of been so much more simpler.

"wow" he breathed. i smiled at him. "i wish i was the father" he sighed. i chuckled nervously and he noticed something was up.

"yeah" i said unsure of what i was saying. he knew something was wrong for sure now.

"what?" he asked. i let out a sigh.

"Edwards not the father, you are" his jaw dropped

"but you said..."he began.

"i thought it would be easier to say he was the father." i said "i'm sorry i didn't say"

"it's fine. but you know what this means?" he asked. i shrugged. "i'm going to be a daddy" his smile grew wider than ever before and he gave me a big hug. i loved seeing him so happy, it made me smile back at him. his smile just kept on growing. "i'm so happy" he confessed.

"you can't tell anyone" i pointed a finger at him.

"i know" he said and he got up off the bed. "night bells" he said

"night daddy" i said and i heard him chuckle before i turned off the light.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 : A DREAM FROM A NIGHTMARE

"Bella?!" Jacob shouted worridly. i had woken up sweating and screaming. i began crying. he came over and sta besides me on the bed. he wrapped me in a hug again. "whats wrong?" he asked

"i ha-ad a b-bad dream" i stuttered. i started to calm down as soon as Jacob was hugging me. "it was all so real" i told him.

"it's alright" he cooed "tell me all about it" he rested his head on top of my head. i took a big breath and relaxed.

"well it was like back when i had to choose between you and Edward" i could feel Jake tense around me. he must be remembering when i chose Edward over him. "Except i chose you instead"

"i don't see how i could make you scream. maybe it was my amazing good looks startling you" he said and i chuckled and he joined me.

"well when i picked you Edward vanished and you and i had gotten married. then it went forward in time and we were both on La push beach. we were climbling in our tree. kissing." he smirked at that "then Edward came. he had a knife. you guys began fighting and i felt so helpless. then he-he... he killed you" i began crying again" he held me tighter and i cried into his chest. i noticed that he was topless. his muscles had gotten bigger! then i noticed he was just in boxers!

"it's okay" he assured me "i'm here now. i'm not dead"

"that's not all of it though" i said "it went to a wedding, our wedding" i chuckled "i was so happyand you had that smile that i love" i looked uo at him and he gave me his big cheesy grin which made me chuckle again. "then it skipped to our honey moon--"

"oh yeah, sex" he interupted and we burst into laughter

"shut up Jake. i'm telling you my nightmare" i nudged him in the stomach with my elbow. "we were walking on this beautiful beach. holding hands. it was night time. it was like magic but then we turned around to see Edward, he had a gun. he aimed it at you. he fired it" i began shaking from fright. "then i woke up"i cried again.

"it's fine. i'm here now" he rocked gently.

"it was just so real. i was so scared. Edward was so angry"

"well he would be if i married his wife" we both chuckled again.

"can you take this seriously, please?" i asked him

"yeah yeah" he said. he went back to assuring me. "i'm here now. that's all that matters, but answer this question" i looked up at him. "was i hot?" he asked.i chuckled half annoyed but i couldn't resist his cheesy grin.

"most definitely" i said jokingly.

"yes!" he said making the S sound long. he pulled the covers over me.

"can you stay with me tonight?" i asked him. he groaned but agreed.

"fine"

"thanks"

"but i get one breast touch" he said kidding around

"no"

"your butt?"

"no"

"i get to feel the baby next time it kicks and i get to be there for the birth" he held out his hand.

"fine" i said giving in and i shook his hand. i burst into a burst of giggles. after calming down he got under the covers with me and wrapped his arms around me. this made me feel so safe and i getting feelings for Jake again?

"can i tell you something Jacob?" i asked.

"what?" he asked. i turned around so i was facing him.

"in the dream, i had, when we were getting married i was happy. when we were on the beach i was happy" i let out a sigh. "i wish i picked you instead of Edward, all those years ago." he smiled.

"would of been simpler, that's for sure" he said. i chuckled with him. i looked into his eyes and he gazed back.

was i falling for Jake's charm? because i wanted to kiss him so i knew it he kissed me! at first i was shocked but then i kissed him back. i moved on top of him. i giggled lightly when he moved his hands to my thighs. my head was spinning as i was into the moment. we finally broke apart for breath.

"we shouldn't do this" he said disappointed. i let out a big sigh."not that i don't want to i mean i really want to" he said looking over my body.

"why shouldn't we? i want to do this. you want to do this" i said stroking his bare chest.

"but Eward--" he started.

"at the moment i don't care. i just want you." i said and moved my face closer to his "it's not hormones or for revenge. i really DO want to" i stroked his face softly with the tip of my fingers.

"that's fine with me" he said and we began kissing again. i felt butterflies in my stomach as he pulled my top and pants off. i looked at his body. it was gorgeous. tanned. muscular and he had a six pack! tonight was going to wrong but at this moment in time i didn't care.

* * *

after we had the most amazing sex ever we collapsed on the bed. i rested my head on his chest and he wrapped an arm aorund me.

"wow" was all i could say.

"i know" he commented.

"wasn't it weird though. having sex with a pregnant woman?" i asked

"it wasn't weird at all. especially if the baby is mine" he shrugged. "it scored a 9.2 on the Jacob scale" he said. the Jacob scale was a scale that he had made up. what ever awesome thing he did he would measure it on the scale. the highest on the scale so far was when Jake was on his bike. he went off a ramp, did two flips then landed in a bush. he laughed about and now its on youtube! **not really so don't look it up!**

"you obviously haven't slept with many girls then." i said. i tried to pull away but he held me close.

"on the contrary. i actually thought the bump was pretty sexy." he said as he stroked my belly. he pulled the covers over my body and we snuggled up together. "we can't tell anyone" he said

"i know. but i don't regret it" i said and i kissed him on the lips lightly.

"me either" and we fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	11. VOTE NOW!

**HEY GUYS**

**ITS DOWN 2 YOU GUYS TO DECIDE THE OUT COMES OF THE EVENTS OF BELLA,EDWARD, JACOB AND THE BABY. ALL YOU NEED TO DO IT ANSWER THE FOLLOWING:**

** YOU WANT BELLA TO STAY WITH EDWARD OR GO WITH JAKE?**

** YOU WANT THE BABY TO BE A BOY OR GIRL?**

** YOU WANT BOTH MEN TO BE AT THE BIRTH OR JUST EDWARD OR JUST JAKE?**

** IS LATE FOR HER DUE DATE HOW WILL SHE INDUCE THE LABOUR?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME. I CANT WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU ALL SAY FOR NUMBER 4!**

**:):):):):):):):)  
**


	12. GIVE YOUR IDEAS AND VOTE!

**so so so sorry but i need these questions answered as well.**

**should Edward know that the baby isn't his?**

**and who should drive Bella to the hospital? (this could be anyone i.e. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jacob etc.**

**please tell me what you think.**

**BTW!!! i need funny suggestions for Emmett, Jasper, Alice or Rosalie. the funniest idea will be in one of the chapters! also your name will be in the scene when Bella gives birth! remember i need funny!  
**


	13. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: STRESS

i must of fell back asleep because i woke up three hours later, it was ten in the morning. Jacob was changing into clothes so his movement must of woken me. i sat up and he turned to see me, he gave me his smile. he was changed into new jeans but didn't have a top of. his six pact could make any girl drool.

"morning prego" he said and i chuckled at his joke. that must be my new nick name.

"morning daddy" i smiled as i snuggled up next to him. he put his arm around me and held me close. he chuckled and smiled coyly to himself.

"i could get use to being called that" he said proudly.

"you should" i said. "we can be a family, all three of us" i said as i breathed in his warm scent.

"what about Edward?" he asked. did he really need to bring that up.

"i don't really give a shit. i know that i love you and not him" i said.

"really? i mean don't you still love him?" he asked.

"a part of me still does i suppose but i love you more" i assured him. i hugged him tighter. " i always but i have always loved him more than you, well until yesterday"

"you know i envy him" he began.

"why?" i asked. i was so confused.

"well he had you. i mean he had a ring on your finger and you were happy together. every time i had a girlfriend or slept with a girl i still felt jealous or upset because it was never you." he cupped my face and we gazed into eachothers eyes. "all those years back, when we use to date, i never meant to cheat on you. Jessica came onto me, she kissed me at that stupid grad party. i pushed her away i always stayed faithful to you" he kissed me tenderly. " always loved you and all those rumors were lies" he said.

"they were?" i finally said.

"of course they were. i never slept with Jessica she lied because she's the biggest slut in the world. you never forgave me for that and i want you to forgive me" he begged.

"i forgive you, ofcourse. i thought they were real because you WERE that kind of guy. you were the jock, the hottie" he smiled at that "you were the captain of the soccer and football team and all those girls were chasing you and--" he cut me off by kissing me.

"i WAS that guy, not any more. but i am still hot though." he said and i giggled. " i remember you though" he said, he held my hand and entwined our hands together. "you were the shy girl. you always walked around with Alice and Mike with his friends. you caught my eye though" he said and i remembered the first day we met.

"i played hard to get because i thought it was one big joke. then you signed up for a tutor ie. me." he chuckled.

"i was head over heels" he said. "so you thought of any names yet?" he asked, changing the subject.

"i have actually, have you?" i replied with my own question.

"yes i have. i want to know your ideas" he said.

"well i thought that if it's a boy then Tyler and if its a girl Carmen" i stated simply. he chuckled softly. "what?" i asked a bit cross.

"nothing it's just that if it is a boy then i would of chosen Jack and if it's going to be a girl then i also chose Carmen" what are the odds!

"really?!" i said shocked.

"yep"

"well that's sorted Carmen if it's a girl and Tyler if its a boy" i stated.

"why do you get to name the boy if it is a boy?"

"im gonna play the birth card one more time" i said and i pretended to put down a fake card.

"then im gonna play the sperm card" he repeating the same motion as me.

"why don't you just tell me the sex of the baby" i begged, giving the best puppy eyes i could give. he just chuckled.

"because you decided not to know" i sighed but then i got an idea. he began to put his shoes on. i began stroking him and trailing kisses along his shoulders. he moaned in pleasure but then he grabbed my hands and pinned me to the bed gently."oh no you don't,you not going to get it out of me that easily" he said. i gave him the puppy eyes one more time but of course he just chuckled. he kissed me softly and then released me from his clutches.

"i have to get reday for work now" he said and he resumed changing. i grabbed his shirt and hugged it tightly."give me back my shirt" he said with a chuckle.

"no" i said childishly. i slipped it over my bare body. he just sighed i let out a giggle.

"your very weird Bella" he said.

"your the one who thinks that sex with pregnant women is cool" i stated. he nodded in a thats-true kind of way.

"that is true" he agreed. he left the room but soon returned with a new t-shirt. he slid it over his perfect body. "see you later" he said he kissed me passionately on the lips.

"be careful, don't get hurt" i ordered. he just chuckled. Jacob worked as a fireman for the local department with Jasper. they are best friends and practically inseparable. that's how i really got to know Jake, when he came round Jasper's house after school all those years back.

"i will, you dont have to worry. i have Jasper's back and he has mine. We'll both be fine" that was a relieve, even after hearing it hundreds of times.

"see you later" i snuggled back under the covers and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

i was woken by a loud banging downstairs. i pulled on yesterdays clothes (taking Jake's T-shirt off). i walked downstairs and opened the door. i immediately tried to close the door after i saw who it was. but he just put his foot in the way. he barged through past me.

"get out of here Edward!" i shouted at him.

"just listen to what i have to say" he begged.

"there's nothing to say. you cheated on me with that slag" i said. tears began swelling behind my eyes but i fought to keep them back.

"you have to know that i only love you, i always have" i cut him off.

"well now you have her" i shouted back. the baby began kicking wildly, knowing about my stress. i clutched my stomach and Edward stepped forward to help but i just signalled him not to. but being Edward he sat me down.

"there's no way i love that slut" he began fighting back. i began to get back up "sit down" he ordered me.

"no what gives you the right to tell me what to do" i shouted.

"i'm your husband"

"not anymore" i said a silent tear fell. his breathoing got more heavy.

"i'm sorry"

"for what? for shouting or for sleeping with that whore?" i asked. stress was not good for the baby.

"both. look,i only love you and i know you should never fogive me, but" he backed me up against the wall, his arms trapping me. there was no escape. "if you could find it in your heart to forgive me. Just please tell me you love me." he begged. his eyes were filled with many emotions. sadness and scaredness were some of them. i couldn't forgive him. my heart was too broken.

"get away from me" i ordered silently.

"i'll do anything to win you back" he continued to beg.

"so now i'm a prize?"

"you know that's not what i meant"he let out a sigh. "i'll do anything to get you back"

"then tell the fucking truth, were you reall drunk?" i asked he dropped his arms and backed a few paces."answer me!" i screeched.

"no i wasn't" he finally replied. "i felt so angry at you and Jacob. i wanted play back. i wanted you to feel like what i felt when i found out you slept with him. but when i did do it, i felt like you, Guilty" his voice was thick as though he was crying tearless. he looked back at me. i was now crying at the new evidence. "i'm so sorry, please forgive me. i love you more than anything and our baby" he got closer to me, putting his arms either side of me, like before.

"i know but my heart is so broken. i just don't love you like i use to." i between sobs.

"please don't say that. we can work it out. i know we can" he tilted my head up so our eyes met. "i love you, Bella" he then kissed me softly.


	14. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS. I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING. IT JUST SKIPPED MY MIND BUT NOW I'M GONNA TRY AND UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN. ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THOSE POSITIVE REVIEWS AND WHOEVER GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR EMMETT FAINTING THANK YOU 4 THE IDEA.**

** IN CASE YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT WHO IS RELATED THEN HERE IS A QUICK SUMMARY:**

**BELLA, EMMETT AND JASPER ARE SIBLINGS.**

**ROSALIE AND EDWARD ARE BROTHER AND SISTER.**

**ALICE IS JUST BELLA'S BEST FRIEND.**

**ALICE AND JASPER ARE DATING.**

**EMMETT AND ROSALIE ARE DATING.**

**EDWARD IS MARRIED TO BELLA BUT BELLA AND JACOB ARE NOW TOGETHER. JACOB AND JASPER AND EMMETT ARE BEST FRIENDS. EDWARD USE TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH THEM UP UNTIL NOW.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12 :IT'S A DATE**

BELLA'S POV

as soon as his lips touched mine i tried shoved him away with all my force. i struggled to get out of his grasp but he held me tighter, away from the wall. he kissed me more forcefully. i had had enough now. i grabbed his head and shoved it away. he had me backed against the wall again. the look in his eyes scared me.

"get away from me" i snarled. "how dare you. i'm with Jake now. i love him, always have just not as much as i loved you. until yesterday that is." i corrected. he leaned in to kiss me again as though he didn't even hear me. i got scared again.

"i think you better leave" a voice cam from behind. Edward moved out of the way and i saw Jacob and Alice standing the doorway of the kitchen. i didn't even hear the door open. i moved to Jake's side. he put an arm around me but kept both eyes on edward, glaring him down. they stared each other down. i broke the silence.

"just go Edward" i begged.

"fine, but i'll be back" he threatened, mainly at Jake. i held Jacob tighter to stop him retaliating.

"is that a threat" Jacob asked. he tried to pull away from me to get to Edward, who was now at the front door. Alice put a hand on his chest to stop him striding forward.

"why yes it is" he said "by the way the baby is a girl" he smirked and he left.

"i hate you" i screamed after him. "i hate you"

"bastard" Alice shouted.

" don't you dare come back" Jacob threatened but he had already sped off. my anger was boiling inside of me. i wanted to cry but for some reason i couldn't. i just grabbed onto Jacob.

"thank god you got here just in time" i said and i hugged him as tight as my belly would let me. he held me tightly as well. nestling his head into my hair.

"did he hurt you? is the baby okay?" he asked placing a hand on my belly.

"yeah we're both fine, except I'm angry. he told me the sex of the baby" i pouted. he kissed me lightly on my lips. i made it last a few seconds.

"at least we know it's a Carmen" Alice finally said, trying to get recognition. i let go of Jake and hugged Alice.

"it's been so long!" i squealed.

"i know, two weeks" she gasped. "your big" she commented. "it means that Carmen Swan is going to be healthy" she said. she got the name wrong.

"actually it's Carmen Black" i corrected.

"you mean you guys are getting married" she asked.

"not exactly, not for a while anyway. i want the baby to have it's fathers name" i said stroking my belly.

"so it's Jaocb's?" she asked to make sure. i nodded and Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "looks like Jasper's won the bet" she said.

"Emmett and Jasper bet on the father of my baby" i shouted.

"yes and Rose and i. Jasper and i picked Jaocb because we actually wanted him be the father. and stop smirking Jacob" she warned him. i looked up at him. he was holding in a smile.

"you wanted Jacob to be the father? does that mean you know about Edward-" i was cut off by her.

"cheating on you. yeah i'm so sorry i didn't mention it but you see Rosalie knew about it and i over heard them talk about it a month ago" i gasped. they both knew about it when he came back. "i didn't want to tell you because you were so happy Edwrad was back and i didn't want to hurt you" she admitted.

"that's why Rosalie is being nice to me?" i asked.

"no she just wanted to stop hating you." she said. "don't be mad"

"i'm not mad, just shocked." i admitted.

"fantastic" she beamed with her pixie attitude. "because i haven't seen you in quite a while so you owe me a shopping trip or two." she said. i groaned but Jacob just chuckled under his breath. "i don't know what your so smug about Jaocb because your coming to" his smile was wiped off his face.

"do i have to?" he whispered to me.

"if you value your reproductive parts, then i suggest you do" i advised him. he nodded.

"can't wait" he struggled to get the words out.

"great, also it would be awesome if you guys would double date with me and Jazzy tonight" she asked, even giving her little pout.

"that would be fantastic" i said. i needed a night out especially after today.

"okay, then come to our house at seven O'clock. can't wait." she looked at her watch. "gotta go Jazzy and i have to get ready"

"but the dinners not for another 3 hours" Jacob said.

"you know what Alice is like though" i reminded him. Alice smiled

"she ya in a few hours" she fluttered out of the room, after hugging me goodbye.

* * *

**at the restaurant hours later**

**Alice's POV**

"wow this place is fabulous" Bella said as we all took our places next to our other half.

"well Jazzy recommended it" i said as i took my coat off. i looked at to Jazz. he looked nervous, on edge. this worried me deeply, as i have never seen him like this before. i mean i should be the nervous one, i have a big secret that i have to tell Jazz sooner or later.

the waitress came over with a note pad, to take our drink orders. "what can i get you" she said with her fake smile. she was looking mainly at the boys when she said this. my god i could rip her head off. the boys must of noticed that Bella and i were shooting daggers at her, so they put their arms round our shoulders.

"we'll have a bottle of your house red wine, please" Jazz said like the gentlemen he was. then again his was an animal in the bedroon, but that's beside the point.

"i'll have an orange juice please" Bella asked as OFCOURSE she was pregnant.

"same here." i ordered. "i don't want Bella to feel left out by not having alcohol" i pointed out. Bella looked at me suspiciously, eyeing me.

"great i'll be back with your drinks in a few moments and here are your menus" she handed each of us a menu before leaving to the bar. Bella was still eyeing me. 'what' i mouthed.

"i think we should go shopping on Friday Bella." i reminded her.

"why doesn't Jasper join us?" Jacob suggested.

"no thats fine, i'm sure you can manage." he said trying to avoid the event. honestly it was like i was dragging Jacob to hell and he was dragging Jasper along with him.

"actually i wnated to get quite a few things for the baby and Alice will probably do so as well, so an extra hand would be perfect" Jacob said, he had caught him.

"good thinkign Jacob" i said

"do i have to?" Jasper whined like a five year old who had to go to school.

"if you want children in the near future, i suggest you do" Jacob cautioned him. i flinched when he said that, Bella noticed this too.

just then the waitress came and gave us our drinks, she took our orders and fled to the kitchen. whilst we waited for the food to arrive we discussed things such as bella and the baby, jacob and bella. we even talked about marriage and Jasper seemed to stutter a tad when he said that he hoped to marry me sometime in the future. i hope its soon.

when the food came out it smelled great. mine did anyway. then suddenly i breathed in teh smell of Bella's mushroom ravioli. i thought i was gonna be sick.

"i think i'm going to be sick" i exclaimed and i rushed into the bathroom, slamming the open. i threw up in the toilet a couple of times. Uh! stupid side effects.

"Alice are you okay?" Bella called out from outside of the stall. she slowly creaked the door open to find me just standing up. i walked past her to the sinks. i rinsed my mouth out quickly and then turned to see Bella.

"i'm fine" i finally said.

"really? no alcohol, nausiated and throwing up?"she hadfigured it out "your pregnant" she said cockily.i nodded. "when did you find out?" she asked.

"today, missed my period, took a test" i explained.

"your gonna have to tell Jasper" she told me.

"i know and i will"

"when?" she persued

"i don't know let's just get back to the guys." i said in a huffed tone.

"breathe in through your mouth and you'll be fine" she advised

"thanks" i said and we walked through to the boys who were deabating a subject: why is panties plural and bra singular?


	15. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS. THAT'S FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS. BTW WHO EVER SAID I HAD BAD GRAMMAR, THANKS. I'LL TRY AND WORK ON MY GRAMMAR MISS. EVERYBODY'S-GRAMMAR-SHOULD-BE-PERFECT(!) ANYWAY BESIDES THAT HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER IN ALICE'S POV AND THE NEXT WILL BE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SOMETHING ABOUT ALICE AND JASPER. I DECIDED TO DO A LITTLE STORY LINE FOR THE TWO OF THEM. THERE MIGHT BE ONE WITH EMMETT AND ROSALIE. I THOUGHT ABOUT HAVING A FEW FLASHBACKS FOR THESE 2 LOVE BIRDS. BTW ALICE AND JASPER ARE NOT MARRIED. I MADE A MISTAKE EARLIER IN THE STORY. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION.  
**

**CHAPTER 13: A FEW FLASH BACKS.**

ALICE'S POV

After we had had our dinner we walked to our cars.

"i had a lovely time tonight" Bella beamed as her and Jacob were about to get in her car.

"are you sure you don't want to come back to ours?" Jasper asked, now a bit calmer than earlier.

"we're sure. this baby needs sleep" Jacob said putting an arm round Bella and his other hand on her stomach. i hugged Bella goodbye and the boys gave each other a manly handshake. "good luck by the way" i heard Jacob whisper to Jasper.

"good bye lover" Jasper called after Jacob in an over dramatic voice.

"I'll miss you every second we're apart"Jacob said ,dramatically,as he reached out a hand towards him. that's another thing about the four, well now three, guys. they always pretending their lovers, especially if they're all together and in public. they love freaking out people they walk past. one time they went as far as holding hands (all four.) and skipping gayly in the mall.

then us girls copied them but when the guys came back to us. then we said that us girls were lovers as well. Bella and i were about to kiss and the boys were chanting 'yes! yes! yes!'. but of course we just kissed each other on the cheeks. they were disappointed by this though! Ah good times.

"besides i want to take you some where" Jasper whispered to me. i couldn't help smiling when he gave me his smile.

"where are we going?" i asked. we were already driving, well he was. DUH!

"tell you in a minute" he assured me. a few minutes later we arrived at the beach. i got out of the car and held Jasper's hand. "a walk along the beach" he said. we walked for a while until we reached a playground.

"i remember this place" i gasped. "this is where we first met"

*FLASH BACK*

_i was fifteen years old and my boyfriend, Mike, and i were meeting up with a few friends. they were a few years older than me seventeen. but who cares, we were all gathered at the climbing frame. it was eight and dark, we were all smoking weed. at the time it was a laugh._

_there were about ten of us including: Jessica, Tyler, Angela, Ben , Bella and Jasper. the boys all had their tops off and the girls had bikini tops on as it had been a hot day today. at the top of the climbing frame was the fittest boy i have ever seen. he was gorgeous: six pact, muscular and amazing hair. _

_"who's that guy?" i whispered to Bella who was off her rocker._

_"that's my brother, Jasper." she told me. we were also drinking quite a lot. "I'm Bella by the way. this here..." she patted the shoulder of the guy on her lap "is Jacob, my boyfriend" she bent down and kissed him and he kissed back. "I'm Bella" she held out a hand and i took it._

_"I'm Alice and my boyfriend" i pointed to the blond guy in the group of boys who were play fighting in a tree. "is that one, Mike" i squeak his name as i hip cupped._

_"really?" she asked. "you don't wanna date him, he treats girls badly" she said._

_"but he's been nice to me" i defended him._

_"after he slept with you, he'll be different." she finished. she wasn't saying it in a mean way but in a warning kind of way._

_"tell me about your brother" i asked curiously._

_"okay, well he is like the classic 'jock' but is really sweet." she said. she downed the last of her vodka and passed out._

*END FLASH BACK*

"can't believe you remember" he admitted.

"how could i forget, you hit on me and i flirted with you. drunkenly. but then Mike interrupted us and took me home, whilst he was still drunk and high!" i exclaimed, he just smirked. he kissed me sweetly for a few seconds. we sat down on the swings.

" that didn't stop me though. i always flirted with you and you did as well." he pointed out. i blushed deeply. "i remember asking you out one time even though you were with mike. i told you to ditch him, but you said no. i even told you about how bad he treated girls after sleeping with them. you didn't believe me and pushed me in my swimming pool" i blushed a deeper shade of red. i remembered me pushing him in the pool. it was like midnight.

*FLASH BACK*

_i was staying round Bella's tonight. we had made friends quickly since the drunken night. Bella had fallen asleep an hour and a half ago. it was like 3am. i couldn't sleep, i could when the most amazing boy i have ever met was sleeping in the next room. of couse i had to restrain myself from going in there. He still kept flirting with me. he got as close as he could when ever we met up. earlier when i was getting water for the sink in the kitchen, i turned to be facing Jasper. He got close, pressing our bodies together. _

_ i cleared my throat to get out of the situation. it wasn't annoying of anything because to be honest i loved the contact. we didn't do anything of course, we didn't kiss as well. i wanted to but i wanted to stay faithful to Mike as well. Mike was my first real boyfriend but because he was jock he was a jerk. Mike kept trying to get me into bed but i kept putting it off. teh problem was that i was falling for Jasper. _

_ i had to keep reminding myself that i was only fifteen and he was eighteen. i couldn't let anything happen as if anybody (especially adults) found out they would think it was rape. even though i wanted to do it.  
_

_ in the end i left Bella's room and walked through to the lounge. i couldn't even sleep here so i walked outside. i sat by the pool, allowing my bare feet to drift in teh water. it was beautiful as it glistened from the moonlight. i was wearing blue surf shorts and a blue tank top. it made my boobs look fantastic. i wanted Jasper to suffer._

_"hey there" i gasped as i heard Jasper's voice. i immediately stood up. he just chuckled. "sorry to scare you" _

_"it's fine" i said._

_"why you out here at 3am?" he asked. he took a few paces forward and i took a few paces back.  
_

_"i couldn't sleep" i admitted. "what about you?" i asked_

_"i couldn't sleep."_

_"why?" i asked curiously. i wanted to know if he couldn't sleep for the same reason as me. he continued to get closer but i walked back until i was on the grass.  
_

_"how could I, when the most beautiful girl in the world is in the next room." he admitted. i scoffed._

_"how could you think that, let alone say that?" i nearly shouted, not wanting wake Bella up. "I'm Mike's girlfriend."_

_"i know that. but with what i hear he's thinking of breaking up with you" i stopped dead in my backward tracks._

_"what!" i asked in an angry tone._

_"he says that you won't sleep with him and he wants a girl that gives him what he wants." i gasped. "why don't you just beat him to the punch: ditch him."_

_"what, for you?" i asked. he was now right in front of me and i had to srained my neck to see his face._

_"why not?" he asked. he pulled me close to him. my breathing rapidly increased. i escape but he followed. we were beside the pool now, again._

_"i can treat you a thousand times better than he treats you and you know it" he was telling the truth but i couldn't face the truth. he cupped my face. "i want to be your boyfriend, he doesn't, where's the difficulty in that?" he asked._

_"the fact that I'm fifteen and your eighteen. you know you could be done for being a pedophile." i warned him._

_"that's if we have sex before your sixteen, but even when you do become sixteen I'll wait til your ready." he said. he bent down and kissed me. at first i struggled to get away from him but his lips were so soft. the way he kissed me was magical. it wasn't eager like Mike's, which he wanted to make me have sex. it was sweet yet passionate. _

_after a few seconds i came back to reality. "NO!" i shouted and i pushed him in the pool. i just ran inside, crying silent tears._

*END FLASH BACK*

"I'm sorry for upsetting you that night" he said, obviously remembering why i pushed him in the pool.

"I'm sorry for pushing you in the pool."

"deserved it" he murmured

"you were telling the truth, i should of believed you." i said.

"thinking about it, i remember you kissing me back" he said with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"you're a good kisser" i commented. "besides your kiss was far better than Mike's" i said. he smiled at this.

"you know i remember how you looked on your sixteenth. you were so beautiful, i couldn't stop staring at you." he smirked.

"i noticed that." i remarked. "i also remembering you kissing Lauren, you still looked at me." i said.

"yeah, sorry about that" he apologised.

"it's fine. My favourite part of being sixteen was that a week later i wasn't with Mike, but with you."

*FLASH BACK*

_"We're just friends!" i shouted at Mike. i was around his house, we were having our weekly 'why won't you shag me already' fights. this time he brought Jasper into it.  
_

_"yeah i believe that!" he said sarcastically._

_"I'm your girlfriend, how can you not believe me!" i said trying to persuade him that nothing was happening between Jasper and me. it was true!!!_

_"not anymore" he stated.i gasped, firgetting how to breath._

_"but i only want you" i pleaded._

_"so why won't you have sex with me?" he asked._

_"I'm not ready" i said for the 1056th time._

_"you always say that." he sighed. "just leave me alone" he begged. i walked out crying silent tears. i began to walk, my mind just scrambled not knowing where i was going. it began raining heavily but i didn't care, i was oblivious to it._

_After walking for five minutes (now drenched) i reached my destination. i knocked on the door and __he answered it._

_"Alice?" he asked._

_"hi Jasper" i said feebly. he was topless, my god his chest could make me drool. but i wasn't in the mood for it._

_"are you okay?"he asked. i just shook my head. "come in" i walked into his house. it was empty, his parents at work, Emmett, Jacob and Bella with two new kids who moved to town, Rosalie and Edward. i followed him through to his lounge. "what's wrong?" he asked._

_"Mike broke up with me" i sobbed. he pulled me closer to me, one arm around me and the othersroking my short hair._

_"why would he do that?" he asked. he was being sympathetic but i knew inside he was happy i wasn't with him anymore._

_"he thought i was cheating on him. he also said that he got more action from a broken gameboy" i sobbed harder. he had said that before i shouted 'I'm not ready' the first time. _

_"well he's stupid to say that. it's not your fault at all" he comforted, still stroking my hair. it made me shiver that he was actually touching me._

_"but it is" i whined. he pulled me away a bit and cupped my face with his soft hands.  
_

_"the only thing you should be guilty about is how beautiful" he kissed me on the left cheek "smart" right cheek " and amazing you are" he kissed me on my forehead. i didn't realise my eyes were closed until i opened them. he was so sweet and sexy. why couldn't i find a bloke like him. i wiped my tears away with my white hoody, leaving mascara marks. i didn't care though._

_"really?" i asked looking into his beautiful blue eyes._

_"yes" he said. i leaned in and kissed him. i instantly repelled him, wishing i didn't just do that._

_"I'm so sorry. i shouldn't of..." i was cut off by him kissing me. he wrapped his arms around my waist, locking me there. i wrapped my arms around his neck, willing him on._

_ it was so sweet and passionate , so perfect. i pulled him down on me. i wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, so he knew what i wanted. he broke the kiss slowly._

_"do you really want this?" he asked, making sure._

_"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life" we resumed kissing, he picked me up and carried me upstairs to my bedroom._

*END FLASH BACK*

I'm so glad you were my first" i said and i kissed him. he then went all serious.

"i brought you here for a reason. i need to ask you something." he got off his swing and got down on one knee.

"oh my god" i said under my breath.

"Alice, i love you more than life itself. you brighten my day and makeme happy. i want to spend the rest of my life with you." i felt a tear of joy stroll down my cheek. "will you marry me?" he asked and he opened a little velvet box. i ring was beautiful, there was a diamond and then on either side a little sapphire. i jumped on him. he fell to the ground and i kissed him pasionately.

"is that a yes?" he asked as i repeatedly kissed him.

"of course, a thousand times yes" i said in between kisses. then i kissed him the most passionate kiss i have ever given him. i knew right then i had to tell my secret.


	16. Chapter 14

**I'm very sorry to my readers that i haven't been writing lately. i have just had my SATS and an ISA. it has been a hectic few months. here is the next chapter. feel free to make suggestions to my story and please review. **

CHAPTER 14: MEGA SHOCK!

JASPER'S POV

"wanna wear the ring?" i asked her. she nodded. i opened the small velvet box and removed the ring from the cushion and placed it on her soft finger. she gazed at it lovingly, a tear of joy streaming down her face. today has been the most happiest day of my life. the love of my life has accepted my proposal and she will soon be my wife.

"oh my god,"she breathed. "Jazz it's so beautiful"

"it was my grandmother's." i said proudly. suddenly her smile fell from her face. "what?" i asked trying to hide my panicky side.

"i have to tell you something. we can do what ever you want to do about it though."she said

"Alice your scaring me." i said with a trembling voice.

"I'm pregnant." she said in a small shallow voice. i barely heard it but i still heard it clearly. if you know what i mean. at first i was shocked: the girl i'm marrying is flashed through my mind of a family. the family was me and alice, with two kids. they were beautiful. then the words sunk in and i finally smiled. "i shouldn't of told you!" she said and she got up to leave but i got up and picked her up. i spun her around and giggles flowed through my ears.

"that's fantastic!" i said and i put her back down, giving her a passionate kiss. the one thing about our relationship is that every kiss we have is always filled with passion.

"really?" she asked confused.

"yes!" i said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "i mean we have been together for six years, it's just perfect timing." i said and i kissed her deeply again.

"you think we're ready?" she asked.

"yeah, i mean they say you should bring a child into the world, with two parents who love eachother. i love you." i began kissing her neck and she gasped in pleasure. "and you love me, don't you?" i asked persuasively.

"of course." she said smiling at me. "so..." she began.

"we're gonna be parents" i said finishing off her sentence.

"Are you sure, i mean are we right for this? Will i be a good mum?" she asked worried and scared.

"of course i am and you will be a great mum." i said reasurring her. i wrapped my arms around her petite waist. she smiled as she blushed and i kissed her lightly on the nose.

"what if we turn out like Edward and Bella?" she asked.

"why? do you have a thing for Jacob?" i asked playfully. she hit my arm lightly and i just chuckled. "of course we won't, i mean it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"what is you die in a fire at work?" she asked."i'd have to take care of the baby by myself."

"why are you so worried." i nearly shouted with a bit of a chuckle.

"i guess i'm just scared." she admitted, looking away from me, trying not to keep eye contact. i used my hand to move her head so she was facing me.

"you have nothing to worry about, Bella will be there with advise and i'll be there obviously. Even Rose, Jake and Emmett will be there to help." i assured her. "okay?"

"okay, I'm sorry" she apologized. "let's go home, i mean whats an engagement without a little celebration?" she said seductively. my god she was so sexy.

"yes i do believe a celebration is in order." i agreed. she giggled her cute little alice giggle. we walked back to the car, out fingers intwined with each other's.

* * *

As soon as we got through the door we kissed passionately. She wrapped her legs around my waist as i picked her up. she broke the kiss slowly.

"You know i have a piece of lingerie upstairs, it's your favourite colour." she said biting her lips sexily.

"green?" i asked.

"Uh huh"

"that is very sexy" i said and i continued to kiss her. this was the most amazing evening ever and the phone had to ruin it.

"Don't get it" Alice said in between kisses. she began sucking my neck. that's gonna leave a mark.

"I'll be five minutes" i promised her. she groaned and i put her down on her feet. i walked to the kitchen where the phone was but my pixie partner beat me to it. she picked it up and i hugged her from behind.

"hello?" she asked. "it's for you." she said a moment later. "it's the hospital" i released her and grabbed the phone from her hand.

"this is Japser Swan." i said.

"this is hospital. I'm afraid that your sister Bella and Jacob Black have been in a car accident."


	17. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: THE HOSPITAL (AGAIN)

EMMETT'S POV About five minutes before Jasper and Alice come home

I have just had the most amazing sex, with the love of my life. Rosalie. I was lying back in bed with her cuddle up to me on our bed. I love how flexible she was, the way she could twist around and...

"Emmett" Rosalie said interrupting my day dream of me and her. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" she asked. Of course I know what tomorrow was. I'm retarded not stupid. How could I not know what happened three years ago tomorrow? She had turned her head so she was looking at me.

"Of course, tomorrow it will be our third anniversary of us being a married couple." I said answering her question.

"I can't believe it. Three years of SECRET marriage." she were married secretly, so only the two of us knew. We got married while all seven of us were holidaying in vegas.

"And all three were all perfect." I said. She awed and kissed me passionately.

"Do you think we should tell the others now?" She asked as she sat up with the covers covering her perfect body. This woman could so be a supermodel.

"But I love us having this one and only secret. I mean I never keep secrets, this is the longest I've gone with keeping a secret." I pouted. She giggled. "It's kind of a turn on really." I admitted and she giggled again.

"Really? Well, well then you might need to keep another secret for a month or so." She said stroking the top of my chest. This confused me.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat up in bed. She bit her lip, which made her look so sexy.

"I'm pregnant." She said smiling a big smile. My mouth fell open. This was quite a shock. I mean we had always been so careful with contraception. "Emmett?" She asked worried. Her smile had fallen from her beautiful face.

"That's fantastic!" I exclaimed. I grabbed her and pinned her down on the bed. I kissed her deeply and she returned it. "when did you find out?" I asked.

"A few days ago. I've just been trying to find the perfect way to tell you." she said.

"How far are you along?" i asked her.

"I think two months tops. I mean I noticed I missed a period and so I took a few tests and there you have it." She said. " I have an appointment tomorrow. Do you wanna come?" She asked. I chuckled. she just sighed.

"In what way?" I asked.

"Your really immature." She said. She pushed me off her and got onto of me so the positions had changed.

"I'll go to the appointment don't worry." I said.

"Good." She said and gave me a light kiss before climbing off me.

"Can we please tell the others though, because I don't like keeping secrets from the others." She asked. I thought for a while. She would begin telling the others soon and it'll show so why not?

"Okay, and it might be an idea to tell them about the marriage. Otherwise they are going to expect us getting married." i said.

"Sounds good. We'll tell after the appointment so we know the baby is all good." She said.

"Now on a more serious note," I started. "Are we going to celebrate?" I asked seductively.

"I think we should." She said in her sexy voice while she stroked my chest. We kissed again and I got on top of her. But just then someone barged into our room.

"Bella's in hospital!" Jasper shouted in a rush before looking at us and runnign back out of the room.

"Dude!" I shouted angrily then remembered what he said. "Wait, What?" I asked. I got off Rosalie and grabbed some clothes.

"She's in hospital. Her and Jacob were in an accident." Alice shouted from outside the room. She sounded like she was choking. I got changed with Rosalie and got into my ten minutes we were at the hospital. We rushed into the hospital and asked for her at the reception. We then ran to her cubicle where we saw a nurse talking to her.

BELLA'S POV

I woke up in a semi-familiar room. I was in the hospital. Again. What happened? I sat up and gasped as I realised something. Is my baby okay? I clutched my stomach and felt Jacob's girl kicking inside of me. Oh my god!!! Jacob.

I pressed the button to call the nurse and one walked in a moent later.

"What's wrong Mrs. Cullen?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Don't call me that." I snarled. "Where's Jacob?" I asked worried for my boyfriend. Wait. Was he my boyfriend? What are we because we're not married and we haven't even discussed if we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We were a couple but not an official one.

"The man who was in the car with you?" She asked.

"Yes, the man who was with me!"I shouted. "Where is he?"

"You need to calm down Bella." She said in a soothing tone. "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to share any information on other patients unless you are a relative." She said. Typical!

"I'm carrying his baby, that's got to count for something." I whined stroking my stomach lightly.

"I suppose, let me go get a doctor." She said and she left the cubicle.

"Bella!" I heard Alice cry. I looked up to see her running up to me with the others right behind her. She hugged me tightly and i hugged her back. "Hows the baby?" She asked. The others were now by my bed side.

"I'm just about to see a doctor." I told them.

"What about Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know the nurse didn't tell me anything." I whined. "Where's the ####### nurse?" I nearly shouted. And as if by magic Dr Monroe walked in.

"Hello, Bella." He said smiling. It looked like it was a little forced.

"Hows the baby?" Emmett asked, standing right next to me on the opposite side to Alice.

"Well the babys fine but your due date has moved forward." He said.

"Is that bad?" I asked. Even though i knew it was.

"Well due to stress like the accident and or at home the due date is a month early." Everyone gasped besides me. I rolled my eyes because i was now impatient. "Don't worry thoughit's only four weeks, your baby will be perfectly healthy." he said smiling which made everyone including me smile.

"What about Jacob?" i asked. The smile disappeared from his face, which made mine fall as well. "The baby's father." i said so i knew I would definately get some answers. He let out a sigh. this was bad.

"I'm afraid that Jacob Black's injuries to the head have sent him into a coma." I felt my breath leave me. I forgot how to breath.

"Bella." Alice said. "Breathe." I breathed in remembering how to breath. I replayed what the doctor said and it triggered tears. I began crying and Emmett brought me into a hug. I sobbed into his t-shirt making his shirt get wet. I heard Aliceand Rosalie also sobbing in the background.

"But...how...what...why?" I asked between sobs.

"Will he be okay?" Emmett asked with a thick voice, holding back tears.

"He's stable." The doctor replied. Two words. It didn't mean anything.

"Will he be okay though?" Emmett asked again.

"Luckily there is a small a possibility he will awake from the coma and make a full recovery. But I'm afraid that's only a one in eight chance. I'm sorry." He finished. "Feel free to go visit him he's in the intensive care unit upstairs but only two at a time please." He said before leaving the small cubicle.

i felt a whole new wave of tears and Alice put her arms around me too.

"Why him?" i asked. "i'm supposed to have his baby in two months and he won't even be awake for that!" I said crying harder.

"There's still a chance he will wake up" Rosalie said. Alice and Emmett let go of me.

"Yeah" I scoffed. "A one in eight chance." I reminded her. "Even if he does wake up, When?" i asked her.

"I don't know." She replied. "At least the babys fine." she said.

"but the man I love is in a coma." I whined again. "I can't do this alone." I said sounding like i was defeated.

"You won't be alone though." Alice said handing me a tissue. her make-up was all messy and half way down her face. "You'll have the baby and when Jacob wakes up he'll be there." She said trying to smile. "and if he doesn't you'll have us. All of us." she said.

"You have to keep positive." Emmett said.

"Okay" I said and i sniffed. "I want to see him." I said.

"Okay." Alice mouthed. I got out of the bed with help from Alice. I turned to look at Jasper who was very quiet.

"Jasper?" I asked. He turned around. His eyes were red and watery. He was fighting hard to keep back tears over his bestfriend's state.

"Yep?" He asked with a thicker voice than Emmett.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried about my brother.

"Of course, let's go see Jake." He said. I walked out of the cubicle with Alice beside me and the others behind me. We went up by the elevator. it was silent all the way up. We reached Jacob's room. I looked in to see Jacob lying still on the bed. With wires everywhere. i covered my mouth to shield the gasp but it escaped.

"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to do this now." Alice said rubbing my shoulders.

"No!" i stated. "I want to do this now." I said quietly. I turned to Jasper. "Come in with me?" I asked him. I held out my hand to him. He took it and nodded. The two of us walked into the room with Jaocb in the middle of it. Wires were just everywhere. I pulled Jasper into a hug and cried into his shoulder. He sounded like he was crying to.

It wasn't that it was my Jacob on the bed. It wasn't even that it was my unborn baby's dad on the bed. It was the fact that a strong and healthy man was hanging onto his life by a thread. This was the main reason to cry.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I WAS ILL AND UNDER A LOT OF PRESSURE. SO SORRY. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE UP WITHIN A WEEK. I PROMISE.  
**


	18. Chapter 16

**OMJ! JACOB IN A COMA. A PREGNANT BELLA. EDWARD CHEATED ON BELLA WITH A ####! ALICE AND ROSALIE ALSO PREGO! JASPER HAS PROPOSED TO ALICE AFTER SIX YEARS TOGETHER. EMMETT TRIPPED ON A BANANA SKIN! WAIT THAT LAST ONE DIDN'T HAPPEN BUT YOU KNOW IT'S COMING.**

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 16: NEW HOUSE MATES.

I didn't want to leave Jacob but the others thought it was best if I went home. So I did. We are now all gathered in Jacob's living room, sitting on the sofa. I was cuddled up with Emmett, my big brother. When I was little and I got upset I would usually cuddle up to Emmett because he was always there for me. He was my big protective brother. Ofcourse Jasper wasn't there because he was up to mischief.

"Here drink this." Alice handed me a bottle of water. "You've been crying a lot today."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly one." Jasper said looking at his watch. He let out a big sigh. "It's been a long day." He said and everyone ,including me, murmured in agreement.

"You guys can go home if you want." I told them.

"There's no way we're leaving you alone." Alice said. She was cuddled up with Jasper.

"Your going to come home with us." Emmett said.

"I don't want to leave." I begged.

"This is just like when Edward left you, you need tocome live with us again." Jasper said.

"This is no way like when Edward left me!" I shouted.

"It's okay, Bells." Emmett said trying to calm me down.

"No it's not!" I whined at him. "Jacob's in a coma two miles away, and it was all an accident. Edward went over a hundred miles away intensionaly." i said. "I know it was because of what me and Jacob did but that night wasn't inntensional." I add because I know it's what they're thinking.

"Well you guys did have a big fight the night before, and didn't you say that he said that he wished he never married you?" Alice asked.

"Well yeah but..." I began.

"You were upset, had a lot to drink and needed comforting." Jasper said. This was true.

"Besides Jacob was your best friend, where as Edward wasn't drunk and didn't even know that bitch!" Emmett added.

"SHUT UP!" Rosalie shouted. Everyone looked at her. "That's my brother your talking about. I know what he did was wrong and worst than what Bella did first but he is still my brother!" She said on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Rose." Emmett said calmly. He got off the couch and went over to her. "You don't have to hate him." He said and brought her into a hug.

"I do hate him though." She whined. "It's just that he is my brother I have to love him." she said. Emmett soothed her by stroking her hair. They sat down in the arm chair and she sobbed silently into Emmett' shirt.

"I think you guys better go home, I'll stay with Bella tonight." Alice said.

"Okay." Emmett said. He got up and led Rosalie to the door. "I'll come see you guys tomorrow. Bye bells" He shouted.

"You can go home too, Jazzy." Alice whispered to him.

"I don't want to leave without you or Bella." He added.

"He can stay if he wants." I said.

"Thanks Bella." They said in unison.

"You guys can take the spare room, I'll go in Jake's room." I tell them.

"Do you really want to be in his room?" Alice asked with concern. I nod. I feel the baby kick inside me and I place a hand on my belly. "Is she kicking?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. Alice came over and sat next to me and placed her hand on my stomach. "Few more months and I'll be able to do this." She said smiling. Jasper walked over to the other side of me. He placed his hand on my belly too. He smiled as she kicked lightly inside me.

"This is pretty awesome." Jaspers said. "Can't wait for this to be you Ally." He told her. They smiled at each other. I hold back tears as I look at the couple right infront of me.

"I'll show you guys where you'll be sleeping." I say getting up. I stretch out my legs and toes. They hadfallen asleep. They followed me up the stairs and I show them the spare bedroom.

"If you need to talk in the middle of the night just come in and wake me up." alice said.

"Thanks." I reply and she gives me a hug.

"Night." Jasper says.

"Night." I tell them and I walk to Jacob's room. I take a deep breath and walk in. It's fairly big, tidy and has two windows. He has a double bed inthe middle. It smells of him. I can't be bothered to change into pjamas so I just take offmy jumper and get into his bed. The smell of him is stronger so I cling on harder. I feel myself relax as I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_I wake up in the night. I'm in Jacob's room. Except some thing is different. I look in the spare bedroom, Alice and Jasper aren't there. In fact the bed is made and the pillows are plumped. I close the door. It feels strange yet comforting to be in the house.I go back into Jake's is one difference. He's there._

_"Hey Bells." He says. He is in the chair inthe corner of the room. _

_"Is really you?" I ask him._

_"The one and only." He says smiling. This makes me smile. "Come over here." He says with a hand gesture. I walk over and he pulls me onto his lap. He begins to stroke my swollen belly. I just lookat his face, he is focused on my belly._

_"I can't do this alone, Jake." I finally say. _

_"You don't have to. I'll be there when you give birth. When she says her first words. When she first learns how to crawl and when she learns to walk." He assures me. "I love you too much to miss any of it." He says._

_"I love you too Jake." I kiss him lightly on the lips. " I bet she looks just like you." I say._

_"She'll have your eyes." He says._

_"Your cheesy smile." I say._

_"Your clumsyness." He adds._

_"And you'llbe there to pick her up when she falls, right?" I ask him._

_"Everytime." He promises. I nuzzle my head against his and he hugs me. "I have to go now." He says._

_"Don't go." I beg, holding on tighter._

_"I'll be with you before you know it." He says smiling. He picks me up and places me back in bed. "I love you, bella." He says._

_"I love you too, Jake." I tell him before he fades into the shadows of the now dark room._

_

* * *

_

I wake up to find that I'm in Jacob's room, where my dream took place. I look at the clock, it says that It's nearly half past eleven. There's a cup of tea on the bed side table, but it's gone cold. I try to go back to sleep, to see Jacob again, but I can't. I get up and walk over to his wardrobe. I grab a black T-shirt, one that he mostly wears. I put it on and smell the fabric. Just like him.

I walk downstairs to see that Jasper and Alice are talking on the sofa. I over hear that their talking about baby stuff. About their baby. I walk into the living room and slump down in the armchair.

"Morning, Bella. How are you feeling?" Alice asked.

"Terrible." I say. She notices that I'm wearing Jacob's T-shirt.

"You need to wear you own clothes sweetie." She tells me.

"I want to wear this." I say sternly.

"Just let her Alice." Jasper says before Alice can say anything else.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I ask them.

"We were just talking about our baby." She says.

"We were discussing godparents." He says.

"And?" I ask glumly.

"We're still thinking because there's you and Rosalie, and then there's Emmett and Jacob." He says.

"Have you got an appointment with the genealogists?" I ask her. She nodded.

"It's today at twelve." She says. "So I'm afraid that we're going to leave for the hospital in ten minutes." she said.

"It's fine."I said then I had an idea. "Can you guys give me a lift to the hospital, I want to see Jacob." I said.

"Sure, we'll go in my car." Jasper said.

"How far along do you think you are?" I ask Alice.

"I think a couple of months." She guesstimated. She was holding Jasper's hand and her head was resting on his shoulders. "Morning sickness sucks." She says.

"It'll soon pass, when you get past three of four months you'll be fine." I assure her.

"You need to go and change if your going to the hospital." She told me. "We went over to your old house and got more of your clothes earlier. She prompted. "The clothes are outside Jacob's bedroom.

"Fine, I'll go change." I said. I walk back upstairs and dragged the duffel bag of clothes inside the room. I pulled out a pair of maternity jeans, that were on sale, and blue top which covered up my stomach. I brush my hair and put iot up in a pony tail. I put on some pumps as they are comfy and walk downstairs. Alice and Jasper were downstairs putting on their jackets, I put mine on as well.

We get into the car and have a very silent drive to the hospital. When we arrive at the hospital we walk in together at the reception.

"Tell me how it goes." I say to Alice once we are about to part ways.

"I will don't worry are you going to be okay seeing Jake on your own?" She asked me. I sigh lightly.

"I want to see him." I state.

"Okay well after I see the doctor me and Jasper will come see you and Jacob. okay?" She said.

"I'll see you later." I said. I gave her a hug and I walked in the elevator. Waving to Alice as the doors closed together.

* * *

ALICE'S POV

As the doors on the elevator close I hold Jasper's hand and we walk to the waiting room. I take a seat next to Jasper and rest my head on his shoulder.I am so tired.

"Get much sleep last night?" I ask him.

"Probably about three hours." He admitted. "You?" He asked me.

"Like five." I said.

"This entire Bella/Jacob situation is totally ######." He said rubbing his face with his hands.

"It's just so dramatic. I didn't think it would effect us all but it does." I said. The nurse came up to us.

"The doctor will seen you now." She said smiling at us. We got up and followed the nurse. As we turned the corner we bumped into another couple. I was so shocked at who they were.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie?" Jasper asked. We stared at the couple in front of us, who were staring back. I looked in Rosalie's hand to see a small square piece of paper.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emmett asked us.

"We should be asking you guys the same question." I said.

"We asked you first." Rosalie said after hiding the paper behind her back.

"What's that behind your back?" I asked her.

"Nothing she replied." She replied innocently. I grabbed her arm and pulled out her hand to hold the paper. It was a black and white photo.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked her. Her worried look turned into a smile.

"Yes." She said blushing.

"Oh my god." I squealed and she did too. I heard Jasper congratulate Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me again.

"Well," I began taking Jasper's hand and he stepped closer to me. "We're expecting too." I said. We squealed again and the guys covered their ears.

"How far along are you?"She asked.

"We're just about to go find out." I told her. "And you?" I ask.

"Two and a half months." She said nurse reappeard again.

"You need to see the doctor now." She persisted.

"We better go." Jasper said nudging me.

"Okay." I said to him. "Bella has gone to see Jacob." I told her. "I think she's very lonely. Can you guys check up on her?" I asked them.

"Sure." Emmett and Rosalie say in unison.

"Thanks." I said as I follow Jasper with the nurse. We walk through a white door and see a lighted room with the doctor at her desk.

"Come in." She said smiling. "How are you today?" She asked.

"Good." I say giving Jasper a look that really said it all.

"Well if you just sit up here." She said patting the bed in the middle of the room. I did as she instructed. She squirted that gooey stuff, that no one apart from doctors knows the name of, on my belly. Then she used the scan mkachine and hoovered it on my belly.

"That's your uterus." The doctor said. I looked at the screen to see a black and white pictured screen that looked like it was underwater. "And that thing right there," she pointed to a small round thing with two white dots. "Is your baby." She said smiling. "I would say you were about ten weeks." She said.

"Just like Rosalie." I said.

"I just treated a lady called Rosalie, she was ten weeks too. Is that her?" She asked.

"Yep." I said popping the P.

"Well it looks like your due dates are within a day of each other." She said smiling.

"Seriously?" Jasper asked amazed and she nodded. "Great! Two women heavily pregnant in the house at the same time." He said and I chuckled.

"Well good luck with that." The doctor said. "I'll go and get a copy of the picture for you." She said and she left the room.

"That's our baby." I said not looking away for the screen.

"I know." He said softly. I turn to look at him he was smiling at me.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Nothing, it's just that, I keep thinking this isn't real and it is." He said. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I can't wait for us to be a family." I said.

"Me neither."He said. "Just think next christmas, all of our babies playing with their new toys, me and you curled up on the sofa a married couple, Rosalie sitting in her armchair, Bella and Jacob playing with their girl and Emmett," He pasued to think of something. "Well Emmett will be Emmett by waiting for the kids to finish playing so he can play with the toys." we both chuckled together.

"I can picture that aswell." I said and we kissed one more time.


	19. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17:NO SMOKING. NO ALCOHOL. NO SEX.

JASPER'S POV

We decided it was best to go back to our house so we could try to cheer Bella up, without her being reminded of Jacob. We all ended up crying when we all had our turn to say hello to Jacob and wish him well. Bella never left the room the entire time we were there visiting him.

I was never really there when we were kids we were all very close (me, Emmett and Bella) but it was always Emmett who comforted Bella when she was upset. Yesterday was the same, as was today, she cuddled up to Emmett.

It was probably because Emmett and Bella had a lot of things in common. The only thing we had in common were that we are close with Jacob and that we were in the same crowd in school as well. But Emmett was part of the same crowd too, so it was only really Jacob that was the thing that we had in common.

Bella was in Emmett's car, with Rosalie driving. Alice and I were in my car and had just turned the corner to the street we lived on.

Alice and I were very excited about our soon to be 'bundle of joy'. The only difficult part was going to be choosing god parents. Alice would be the godmother of Jacob and Bella's baby girl. It was difficult as we now had four best friends to choose from and could only pick two. I bet it was just as difficult for Emmett and Rosalie to pick god parents too.

When we arrived home we got out of the car and went inside, leaving the door open for the others. Alice walked through to the kitchen and i followed her.

"We're gonna have to throw away all the alcohol." She said as she raided through the fridge. She pulled out the butter, ham and cheese.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I probably won't be able to resist it and neither will Rosalie, and you know this." She said as sheh began to make herself a sandwich.

I hear the front door close and the other three file in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." I said glumly. They all murmur a hey or hello back. Bella sits down in the rocking chair that's in the corner of the dining room. The kitchen and dining room were attached in one big room.

She was very quiet and didn't look up for conversation. I mean why wouldn't she,her boyfriend was in a coma.

"What you making?"Rosalie aske,hovvering like a vulture over it's next meal.

"Ham and cheese sandwich." Alice said.

"Cool, I'll make one." She said. Bella now knew about Rosalie and Emmett as she saw the picture and immediately guessed that she was pregnant. They both began talking quietly together. I turned to Emmett who was rummaging through the fridge like he always does. He pulls out a beer and looks to me.

"Want one?" he asked.

"Alice said that we're not allowed beer because of temptation." I told him.

"That rule doesn't apply to me. So-" he began to drink the beer but Rosalie snatched it off him.

"Hey!" he complained.

"If Alice says we're throwing out the alcohol, then we're throwing it out!" She said and she binned the beer. "And when I mean get rid of it, I mean putting it out in the bin outside!" She instructed.

"Why?" Emmett whined.

"Because it'll be unfair that you guys get to drink while Rose, Bella and me have to stay healthy for the babies."Alice said as she walked to the table with her sandwich and Rosalie followed her. I sat down next to Alice putting my arm around her, comfortingly.

"You'll need to quit smoking too." Bella suddenly said. We all looked at her. She was sitting cross legged as though she was interested with the conversation. "If Rosalie and Alice inhale the second hand smoke it will be damaging to both the babies. Jacob gave up smoking the day after we first saw the doctor. Four months ago and not a drag." She said.

Emmett, Jacob and I smoked (well all used to now) because our jobs were extremely hectic. Jacob and I were firemen and were always stressed from every accident we had to deal with. I know being a fire man meant that you knew the dangers of smoking, but both Jacob and I found it to relax us after a call. Emmett just got into it because of us. I sometimes feel bad for that and now I'll feel a burden off my chest.

"First the alcohol, now the cigarettes?" Emmett whined again, rolling around on the floor like a little child who didn't get his own way. We all chuckled apart from Rosalie.

"It's for the baby." Rosalie said kneeling down slightly, so she was at Emmett's height. I noticed she was wearing a low cut top, this made Emmett's eyes flick from her face to her chest over and over again. Rosalie suddenly noticed this and stood up again. Alice noticed this too and elbowed me in the chest slightly. It hurt quite a lot for a little pixie woman.

"Your such a perv." Rosalie said under her breath. She walked back to her seat and finished off her sandwich.

"No I'm not." He said sitting back up. "i'm just admiring your breasts." He defended.

"Might as well, before they begin to sag." She said glumly. TMI much?

"They don't sag." Bella said "They just get a bit bigger until you stop breast feeding. I've gone up a size since I've gotten pregnant." She said. TMI again!

"Well that's a plus." Alice said perking up. They began a deep conversation about their breast size and compared them. This was crazy.

"Can we go watch TV?" I asked Emmett who was gazing at the women.

"No! I'm interested in this conversation." He whispered.

"Dude!" I hissed, "One of these girls is our sister" I whispered.

"I'm ignoring her, obviously. I'm concentrating on Rosalie and Alice" He said.

"That's my girl!" I complained.

"Dude! Your girlfriend is hot too!" He said in defense. The girls had stopped talking to watch our mini fight. we were all giving Emmett a glare. "It's true though." He defended again.

"Not all of it." Alice said smiling. "I'm his fiance now!" She squealed and Rosalie joined in.

"No way!" Bella Exclaimed.

"Congrads." Emmett said and we gave a manly handshake.

Rose, Emmett. I hope you don't mind me asking but are you guys going to get married as well? Cos I mean the whole baby thing must make you guys even closer than you already are, if that's possible." I said, adding the last few words.

"Well..." Emmett began awkwardly. He looked to his companion and exchanged some kind of agreement with her.

"We're kind of already married." Rosalie finished.

"Your married?" Bella spoke, gob smacked. "I don't remember you guys getting married." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Neither do I." Alice said.

"Same here." I backed up.

"We've been married in secret, that's why you guys gon't remember." Rosalie explained.

"How long have you guys been married for?" Bella asked.

"Three years today." Rosalie said smiling at Emmett proudly.

"Why weren't we invited to the wedding. And happy anniversary by the way." Alice beamed.

"Thanks and it wasn't planned." Emmett said.

"Where and how was it planned?" I asked.

"Vegas, when we all went on that trip and we were very drunk." Rosalie explained.

"I was wondering where you guys went for that two hours." Bella exclaimed.

"Actually the ceremony took half an hour, the rest of the time was spent consumating it." Rosalie said half giggling and half cringing.

"Well congrads dude." I said to Emmett and we hit fists.

"What do you want to do for celebrations?" Alice asked happily.

"I had something in mind." Emmett said winking at Rosalie, making her blush.

"You guys can do your celebrating on your own." I said making Bella and Alice giggle.

"I don't think i feel up to it actually. Morning sickness." Rosalie moaned.

"Great!" Emmett said "No Alcohol. No smoking. And now no sex?" He said pissed off. "Pregnacy sucks." He said crossing his arms over his chest like a little child.

"Wait until the birth. I'll make sure your in more pain than I am." Rosalie promised her husband. I laughed at the look on Emmett's mortified face.

"Don't worry Jazzy." Alice began. "I'll make sure your in the same situation." I went all quiet making all the girls giggle.

"And I'll make sure that Jacobs awake, so I can cause him the same amount of stress, too." Bella said joing in.

"There's the enthusiasm you need!" Alice said giggling.

"So where are you staying tonight, Bella?" Rosalie asked, changing the subject.

"I want to stay around Jacob's but that'll mean some of you guys will want to stay with me to make sure I'm okay. And I can't have the hassle of that." She explained.

"You wanna stay here?" I asked her.

"If that's okay." She said to me.

"You can go in the spare room." Emmett offered.

"Thanks, I'm sorry to be an inconvieniance." She apologized.

"Don't worry and your not an inconvieniance. It's not your fault Jake got in the hospital." Alice said.

"Maybe It was though."She whined.

"There's no way, in the slightest that it was your fault." Emmett comforted Bella. He brought her down to the floor with him and cuddled her.

"But I was talking to him. I distracted him whilst he was concentrating on the road." She explained.

"He couldn't of been distracted by you talking to him, we've had practically raves in the car, whilst he's been driving and never faulted." Emmett opted. Those were the good days.

"B-But." She began.

"At the hospital I heard thatb the other driver ran a red light, whilst being drunk. It wasn't your fault Bella." I assured her. "The driver went twice the speed limit." I added.

Bella let out a sigh and murmured 'okay' thickly, trying not to cry.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Alice asked a few moments later, breaking the silence.

"Well the girls can watch TV, whilst the boys throw out the alcohol and tobacco, but keep the whiskey for celebrations." Rosalie said looking at me and Emmett, who was still on the floor even though Bella got off him a minute ago.

"Can we at least finish off our packet?" Emmett begged.

"How many are there left in both of your packets?" Bella asked the two of us.

"six." I reply.

"Seven or eight." Emmett says.

"You can have two left, but smoke them outside today, then that's it." Alice said holding outher hand to me for my packet and I hand it over to her. She gives me two back. She then does the same with Emmett.

"Two!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Fine, one each then." Rosalie said.

"Twos good." Emmett said changing his mind.

"Finish them today or not at all." Rosalie reminded us.

"Yes mum." I said emphasizing the last word.

"Excuse me?" She fired back with a glare.

"Nothing." I muttered.

That afternoon the girls watched TV whilst Em and I cleared the house of all alcohol and tobacco residue. Emmett and I finished off our ciggarettes. Alice even forced us to tidy the house up as well. I got Emmett to do the bathroom by giving hi one of my two ciggarettes.


	20. VOTE FOR A SEQUEL!

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH STUDYING AND STUFF FOR MY GCSEs.**

**ANYWAY. I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD DO A SEQUEL OR NOT. THIS STORY I'M WRITING WILL END A FEW CHAPTERS AFTER THE BIRTH OF BELLA AND JACOB'S BABY! I WANT TO KNOW IF A SEQUEL IS NEEDED SO YOU CAN KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO EMMETT, ROSALIE, JASPER, ALICE, AND EVEN THEIR CHILDREN AND CARMEN (BELLA AND JACOB'S DAUGHTER). THERE WILL BE DRAMA!  
**

**SO YES OR NO TO A SEQUEL?**

**ALSO ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE OR WANT TO BE INCLUDED IN THE STORY WILL BE NICE AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
